Sonic Unleashed: The Angel of the Underground
by A Blast of Fanfics
Summary: Sonic is the fastest thing alive, but what happens when a creature in the core wakes up? What will he do when every night, he transforms into the Werehog? Not only that, he has a mysterious ally named Flowey and a prophcy telling of two angels of light and dark. Will Sonic solve the riddle and will he find the angel of light? First story so please review.
1. A Flower and A Werehog

**A/N Hey guys! This is my first fanfic! Yay! Okay. So, I am going to admit something: I haven't played any of the Sonic games. I know. Probably a deal breaker for you but just hear me out. I usually wouldn't write a story about something I am unsure about. That is where Sonic differs. If I get the personalities wrong, I am sorry and you have the permission to click off the page but as you leave, please tell me in a quick review about what I did wrong? I don't know how to change it if no one tells me how. Anyways, please give me a chance. If I can play a Sonic game, I will (unless it is 06 in which case, I wouldn't touch that with a ten-foot pole). Oh... one more thing. Even though Chara and Frisk are gender neutral, I'm going to refer to them using the pronouns, "she" and "her". Please don't yell at me. Toby made it so that we could identify with these people and I am a female... so yeah.**

 **Well, I guess I should get done with the talking and start the story.**

(Memory from Undertale plays)

" _Where am I? Did I die? Up above, I see the sky."_

 _"Hey there, guy. Are you alright? Come with me. I do not bite."_

 _(Memory from Undertale fades)_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

It had been 2 years since the monsters of the Underground had been released. Thanking Frisk the human as the left, they spread around Mobius in no time. Frisk had been adopted by Toriel, the old queen of the Underground, and was guarded by Sans, a skeleton with a backbone for his family and humor entirely consisting of puns, Papyrus, a cool skeleton with a love of spaghetti and a hatred for laziness or puns, and their next-door neighbors, Alphys, the reptilian scientist, and Undyne, the old leader of the royal guard.

Oh... and there was one more guardian. A flower. Flowey the Flower. Frisk, a few weeks after releasing the monsters, ventured into Mount Ebott again and came out with the flower. Of course, Frisk's family hated Flowey. He had tormented them all, including Frisk, and taken their souls. What could have made him want to turn over a new leaf? Frisk was the only person who ever trusted him and, even after two years of trying to prove himself, he didn't make progress. If only he could prove himself...

Flowey snapped back to reality as Frisk shook her arm lightly.

"Mobius to Flowey. Are you alright?" She whispered so quietly that the people in the street didn't hear her.

"I'm fine. Just... daydreaming. Just act natural." Flowey said, resisting the urge to call Frisk an idiot.

Flowey sighed. Sometimes, it was hard. He didn't have a soul so he wouldn't feel bad for calling her so but he had promised to try not to. Being good was hard for him, let alone being nice and good.

Frisk shrugged. Flowey was curled around her right arm, his vines making him able to move with ease and yet unable to fall off. Frisk continued to walk down the roads. Spagonia was not very busy in the mornings and it was a short trip to get to the small shops and cafes that held the ingredients and groceries they needed this morning.

Flowey, from his perch on Frisk's arm was able to look down at her hand which held the grocery list. Even though her arm was down by her side, he could still read it.

"Turn here, Frisk." He murmured at her.

She nodded her head in response and turned down a path and into a small shop. With the help of Flowey, they had everything they needed. That is except for one thing.

"Pasta noodles... too bad they were sold out." Frisk said out loud in disappointment. Even though Uncle Papyrus's spaghetti wasn't the best, she still insisted that she liked it even when her face scrunched up with each bite.

"I know a shop that might have it." Flowey said, with a bit of a grin. Not a nasty one that he used to grin often but one that was a smile as if trying to act like friends.

Frisk put a thumbs up and grinned. Looking to the right and then the left, she put her arm near the ground where dirt was. Flowey's vines unwrapped around Frisk's arm and carefully put him in the soil. Frisk knew that the shop was quite a ways away on a different continent of Mobius. Luckily, Flowey was able to travel underground to the place. Giving him some money for the noodles, Frisk stood up and started walking back home.

"Stay safe." She said as she took the groceries back to the house.

In no time, Flowey started digging. He was fast and able to travel freely underground without worrying about the barrier. Soon, he would get there in no time and come back with the noodles. Maybe, he thought meekly, they will finally believe me. He laughed an awkward laugh. Though he might not feel friendship towards anyone, he could feel fear. If Smiley were to think something was fishy, he would-

A shockwave ran through the planet. Flowey let out a yelp as the shockwave pushed him. He braced himself, hoping not to be too hurt from being pushed into the dirt. Instead, when he didn't, he opened and eye and saw a crack. No. Not a crack. A gorge that went all the way to the core of the planet. He was right above it! He gasped. He then realized he wasn't falling. His vines were keeping him from falling. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"What the heck is going on?!" He said to no one in particular. His eyes were wide still from the shock of it all. He finally thought it was over. He thought he could bring himself to the other side of the gorge and then go back home. He thought all these things before an aftershock, fueled by purple energy came up from the core. Flowey was thrown up into the air. His head facing the sky, he thought he saw something. Something falling. Something yelling. Something... Some...thiiing...

Flowey felt himself fade as he fell. He half expected to fall into the crevice and die in flame but instead, just as he was about to go out cold, he felt himself land on the ground. And, for the first time in his life, rather than wanting to fight the darkness covering his vision, he just wanted to rest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonic the Hedgehog was known to be the hero of Mobius. That was a good thing for Mobius because villains like Dr. Eggman were willing to do anything to rule it, including making over-complicated plans that are easy to be defeated. This plan was nonsensical to Sonic. Why destroy the world you plan on ruling it? How could you make an Eggmanland when the world is in shatters? Sonic had no clue.

Unfortunately, he couldn't exactly ponder what had just happened because right then, he was falling through the atmosphere of Mobius. He didn't have much time to put himself together because right when he woke up, he crashed into the ground, head stuck in the ground.

Not long after shaking off the impact of the fall, he tried getting his head out of the ground. It took him a couple of seconds before he was sent temporarily reeling from the ground.

"What the heck is going on?!" He said to himself, not noticing that his voice was deeper and grittier than it was minutes ago.

Shaking it off, he remembered what happened. Eggman's spaceship, taking down robots, turning Super Sonic, being tricked and hit by a ray, Mobius being split into pieces, and then being sent flying into space.

Sonic looked around, hoping not to have hurt anyone. That's when he caught a glimpse of someone. A monster, he thought. Two years ago, they had returned to the surface and then were accepted fully into society.

The monster had white fur, long fluffy ears, and a little tail. He wore a striped shirt of green and yellow and black pants and wore no shoes. He overlooked the monster at first but when he looked again, the vision of the little monster faded, replaced by a flower.

A yellow flower. Looking closer at the flower, Sonic wasn't too shocked to find a face. This flower must be a monster, he thought. He immediately was worried for the monster. Was it injured from his fall? Was it okay? Stepping closer, he delicately picked up the flower by the stem so that he was upside down.

"Hey," Sonic said, worriedly. "Are you okay?"

The flower stirred a bit. Without saying a word, the flower opened one eye, lazily. Looking around at the surroundings until he found Sonic's face. He opened both of his eyes quickly, both wide in alarm and shock. With a yelp from the flower, Sonic in surprise dropped the flower onto the ground.

The flower fell down slowly to the ground and then, he planted himself to the ground. It sighed a sigh of relief.

"Are you okay? Nothing hurt?" Sonic said.

Sonic wasn't offended that the flower was startled. He would be startled too if someone held him upside down that someone was larger than him.

"Yeah." The flower answered in a somewhat high pitched voice. "Please don't do that again! I'm not used to waking up upside-down facing fangs and claws!"

"Fangs? Claws?" Sonic said, surprised. No creature had told him that he had fangs or claws and yet this flower was telling him he had both.

Sonic looked down. This time, it was his turn to be surprised. Fur covered his entire body. Where his gloves were was now claws and when he spoke, it was deeper and more hoarse than usually.

"Looks like things have gotten pretty ugly." He said, sadly although no one was able to tell.

"Uhh... Sorry! I didn't mean to insult you! I just... uh. Thought you knew!" The flower seemed flustered as he struggled with words. Sonic understood everything that was going through his head except... "Please... Don't... Hate me!"

"Why would I hate you for pointing out what I didn't know?" Sonic replied, confused as to why the flower was worried.

"I guess I'm just used to people being angry with me when I accidentally insult them." the flower sighed.

Then, the flower perked up, fear in his eyes. "I'm such an idiot! They probably think I betrayed them!"

"Who will? Your friends? Your family?" Sonic asked, still not used to his voice.

"Both!" The flower cried, "They will think I betrayed them and then when I go home, _**he**_ will kill me!"

"Figuratively, right?" Sonic said, jokingly.

"Uh... yeah. Sure. We'll go with that." The flower, worriedly, looked around him. "I don't even know where I am! It's hopeless!" His head drooped to look like a dying flower.

"Hey. It's not hopeless. I will help you go home." Sonic said, kneeling to look the flower in the eye.

"Really?" The flower responded with a small smile.

Sonic nodded.

"And in return, I can help you with whatever!" the flower said.

"You don't have to do that." Sonic responded.

"But I want to do it." The flower said but then his voice went down to a murmur. "Because I can't understand why."

The flower looked up at Sonic.

"So, what's your name?"

"Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog, and you?"

"Name's Flowey. Flowey the Flower. It sounds less impressive compared to 'Sonic' but someday, I will have evil quaking at that name!" Flowey said, laughing such a friendly that Sonic joined in.

Flowey turned suddenly and Sonic turned to see what it was. It was the sunrise. Flowey was wow'd by it. After a few seconds, something was happening to Sonic.

"Sonic? What's wrong?!" Flowey said, in fear.

With a flash of purple light, Sonic was transformed back to himself. Flowey looked at Sonic as if to take in Sonic's real form. Sonic smiled.

"Well, let's get you to the nearest town to know where we are!" Sonic said, thanking whatever force there is, that his voice was also back to normal. He brought his arm down so that he could pick up Flowey.

Flowey stopped him using one of his leaves. Using a vine, like he always did for Frisk, he wrapped around Sonic's arm. Sonic looked with amazement. Then, when Flowey was safely secure on Sonic's arm, he nodded and Sonic nodded back

 _This is going to be some adventure, if this is going to be anything like this morning,_ thought the duo, not knowing they were thinking the same thing. And then, in a burst of speed, Sonic set off, not knowing about everything he would learn and do.


	2. A World-sized Problem

**A/N Hey guys! Second chapter! Yay! I will try to update this story at least once a week but it can range from skipping a week or having 2 a week. If you're a visitor to fanfiction, then welcome aboard. If you are an author, thanks for being here. Please review me so that I can improve. Anyways, 12 views since I've written this. So far, so good. Now, enough chit chat. Let's GO!**

(Memory)

 _"Let's be friends until the end."_

 _"The king and queen will be happy!"_

 _"I'll always stay determined!"_

(Memory ends)

"What do you figure that was about? And that hair? And those arms? And look at the Chaos Emeralds!"

Sonic looked down at Flowey who hung on for dear life on his arm when he ran. Flowey seemed to be deep in thought about what had just happened. Then, he shook his head and looked at Sonic.

"So, this is how you're supposed to look like, right?" Flowey asked, flashing a sly smile.

"Yeah. This is the real me." Then, Sonic went into a pose. "Pretty cool, right?"

"Uh huh." Said Flowey, trying to think. "So, you say this 'Eggman' guy broke the world so that he could rule it by building a land for his ego?"

"Well, I guess." Said Sonic with a playful smile. Sonic, within the first few moments of meeting this flower, found that Flowey had a couple of things in common with him.

"See?! It's idiots like this that..." Flowey faded as if making a realization and then continued. "By that same logic, I can burn down a house and then own a new house, doing so. Idiot! So stupid!"

"Well, however Eggman's plan turns out, whether it goes as planned or not, I am sure we will have to stop it." Sonic said, looking down at Flowey with a friendly smile.

"Agreed." Flowey answered. "By the way, where are we?"

"Apotos from the looks of it."

"Ughhhhh... Why am I so far away?! I have to get to my house to show Smilie I haven't betrayed him." Flowey looked down at the ground as they walked.

"Who's Smilie?" Sonic said, curious that Flowey would call someone by that nickname if they were actually fearsome.

"So, you know that the monsters came back 2 years ago, right? Well, Smilie is a skeleton who's face is always stuck in a grin. Now, depending on his mood, his grin changes. Devious grin, happy grin, sorrowful grin, etcetera. Then, he's dressed in a blue hoody with a white shirt and gym shorts though he never goes to the gym because he is a couch potato." Flowey said, his face showing disgust, fear, and anger all at once.

"Well, he doesn't sound so bad." Sonic smiled slightly.

"Well, Speedy, imagine seeing his devious grin of vengeance as you find out you can't run, his magic keeping you there as his attacks nibble away at you until there is nothing left of you so that you can't run at all."

Sonic hesitated. "You sound like as though you've experienced this before."

"Let's just say that we weren't on the same side and that it was a mutual friend who brung about this uneasy peace."

Awkward silence was around them as they thought to themselves. It was freaky how Flowey knew in such vivid detail how his friend attacks people.

"One more question." Sonic said, sounding deadly serious.

"Ask away."

"Did you just call me Speedy?"

"I give everyone a nickname. Plus, Speedy is basically the same as Sonic." Flowey said, with a mischievous grin on his face.

Sonic turned towards the only sound on the quiet street. There was a cart with a plump man with a mustache humming to himself while making ice cream. Sonic paused, confused by the fact that he had a deja vu moment. Right about now, someone... a sidekick of some sort would want ice cream. Maybe Flowey would want some.

"Do you want some ice cream? That guy over there seems to be making some with chocolate chips." Sonic motioned to the cart.

"No thanks." Said Flowey, trying to remember the manners Frisk taught him. "In the Underground, there were some _really_ good chocolate bars. Once I came up to the surface, some chocolate bars tasted as good while others... were lacking. Since then, I've been paranoid about which type I would get. So much so that I refuse to try any other chocolate products.

"That sounds like a backstory if I've ever heard one." Said Sonic, remembering how Eggman used to do backstories.

"Just my problem." Flowey shrugged.

"Well, let's see if we can find a way to get a plane!" Sonic said. Flowey gulped as Sonic ran at high speed through the streets.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The duo spent the entire day asking for a way out of Apotos. Once danger came along and Sonic ran through a speedy area, Flowey would help as best he could like making bridges out of vines or catching Sonic before he fell (if he had enough time) but it strained him. By the time they stopped, Flowey was both dizzy and frustrated. Those were the worst feelings this flower could feel and it certainly showed through his illusion to having a soul.

"If only we AIRPORTS that wouldn't delay flights all the time, that would be GREAT!" Flowey growled through his teeth.

"Hey! It's okay! We'll find a way." Sonic said, surprised to see the flower snap. "Let's just relax." Sonic sauntered through the street, keeping a comfortable and steady pace.

"Why, Speedy?! Run out of breath?"

"No. Just making sure you don't faint on me while I run." Sonic stopped where he was as Flowey laughed bitterly.

"I guess it is getting dark." Flowey admitted as Sonic lowered his arm so that Flowey's vines could unwrap and attach to the ground.

They both rested there as the sun lowered into the ground. Flowey closed his eyes for some rest...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flowey was in a blank space when six lights shone out. The six colors were orange, yellow, green, light blue, blue, and purple. They shone out before dimming a bit to show the figures of the six souls Flowey had absorbed.

"I'm starting to like that Sonic guy." The Orange Soul whispered, her light outlining her bandanna around her head and her gloves.

"He certainly is fast and agile." The Blue Soul responded, her tutu twirling as she accompanied the Orange Soul.

"He needs to be more patient, though." The Light Blue Soul quipped, her bow bouncing on her head as she jumped up between the two other souls.

"Justice comes in many forms. Maybe he could help you, fellar." The Yellow Soul said, looking thoughtfully at Flowey as she pulled her hat off of her head.

"You certainly are doing a good job at being good." The Green Soul added, rushing up with his fellow souls, his apron flowing behind him like a cape.

"Just look out for Frisk. There's something about her that makes me feel...uneasy." The Purple Soul cautioned, pushing up his glasses before looking back down at his notebook.

"Just be Brave!"

"Hold on to Integrity."

"When you have to wait, be patient."

"Justice will come no matter what. It's your choice if you choose to embody it."

"Spare when you can, even if they don't show you that kindness back."

"Keep going and try different strategies. That's the perseverant way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flowey opened his eyes abruptly. He had often held council with the souls but this one was quicker than the rest. The sun was setting. It was beautiful. That's when Sonic began to writhe from something.

"Sonic! What's wrong?" Flowey cried out, alarmed and scared that the same thing might happen to him.

A purple glow surrounded Sonic temporarily before disappearing. Sonic was covered with dark midnight blue fur. His hands had claws on them and his teeth had become fangs.

"You're back to having fangs and claws." Flowey shivered, unsure if Sonic was himself.

Flowey didn't know if the reason why Sonic was himself was because he fell from the sky or because that just didn't happen. He had seen werewolf movies with Frisk. He knew that werewolves weren't supposed to remember who they were as a wolf.

"So when the sun goes down, I turn into this?!" Sonic's voice was deep and gravelly again.

Flowey sighed, relieved that Sonic was still there. Flowey felt... different. He didn't feel tired anymore. In fact, he hadn't felt like he had this much energy for a while. He felt like he was full of light. That he was full of sunshine. Like he was powered by the light.

"Are you alright?" Sonic and Flowey asked in unison before Flowey motioned for Sonic to answer first.

"I'm fine. I just have to be careful who sees me like this. And you?"

"I'm alright. I don't feel tired anymore and... why the heck is that guy still working and why the heck is he crying?"

Confused, Sonic turned around to see the Chocolate Sundae guy crying on his cart. He kept on saying that it was hopeless and that the world would never come back together. Flowey sighed. He had to help this guy. It was what his true self would do. Going into the ground, he popped up next to the cart. Using his vines, he went to the top and met the man.

"Look. It's not completely hopeless. The monsters felt the same way when they were in the Underground. My... The king kept their hopes up, though." The man didn't respond. He kept crying.

"Uhhhh... Chocolate! I heard that it is scientifically proven that Surface chocolate makes people happier. You're able to make Chocolate Chip Sundae Supremes on a whim. Why not eat one yourself?" Flowey suggested, holding onto a sundae with his vines.

"Who would want ice cream at a time like this?!" The man snapped before slamming his hands and head into the cart.

The sundae, and Flowey by extent, wobbled around on the cart. Flowey cried out in alarm before the sundae toppled over the edge of the cart.

"Gotcha!" Sonic said, trying to run at super speed to catch Flowey and the ice cream.

Instead of super speed, Sonic's arm stretched, catching Flowey before he hit the ground.

"Wow! Your arm just stretched!" Flowey gasped.

Sonic let Flowey get off of the ice cream and onto the ground before putting the ice cream back in its holder.

"It could be useful!" The werehog replied.

"Just like my vines."

The man at the cart was watching them before he flopped on his cart and cried some more. Flowey shrugged.

"Hey. I tried." Flowey smirked.

The duo nodded at each other before hearing someone.

"Hey! Settle down guys! Help!"

"That sounds like someone in trouble." Sonic said.

"Yeah. I guess it's time for some friendliness pellets and vines because it's fighting time!" Flowey replied, looking mischievous and happy.

Though he had given up his philosophy, "It's kill or be killed", Flowey still enjoyed fighting. It was in his nature, given that he didn't have a soul to claim as his own.

The two looked at each other. Sonic had his hands curled into fists. Flowey went onto Sonic's back with one vine at each side to act as arms and tons of friendliness pellets. Then, they ran into battle against the unknown, both knowing this would be a fun night.


	3. Fight in the Night and A Sad Story

**A/N Sorry guys for the late chapter! I forgot what came next and felt too lazy to look it up but eventually I did and I'm back on schedule! Just wanted to say thanks for the views and for our first review! It's the little steps that count! Anyway, let's get on with it!**

(Memory)

 _Come on; smile, oh second child._

 _We'll be here for quite while._

(Memory ends)

The duo ran together and fought together. Though Sonic lost his speed to the transformation, he made it up in strength and health. Still, he was faster than Flowey could go if he were just on the ground. He was, after all, a flower. Sonic finally came to a stop, startling Flowey.

"Couldn't you at least give me a warning when you are about to stop?" Flowey hissed before letting out a tiny gasp at what he saw, not out of fear but because of how weird it was.

In front of them were dark creatures. They were composed of colors like black, dark purple, and dark red. They came in many shapes and forms from having horns on their head to being small and pesky. They were everywhere. Suddenly, one of the creatures' heads' turned, startled to see the werehog and flower but not unprepared. The sound it made caused other creatures to take notice and altogether, they charged.

"Looks like some idiots have a death wish." Flowey said with a smirk.

 _ **(For some musical accompaniment for this battle, please do the normal battle werehog song thing. Unless it's overplayed or something.)**_

The werehog didn't answer as he leapt into the air, all of the creatures missing the duo and crashing into each other. Sonic stretched his arm, stopping himself from falling by hanging off of a ledge. His arm returned to regular length as it ended up with him standing on the side of the wall that his hand was holding on to.

"What did I say about warnings?!" Hissed Flowey, gasping for breath.

"Sorry." Rasped the werehog, still not used to his voice.

The werehog jumped down, crushing many enemies with his feet, his new spiky shoes doing most of the work. The flower nodded with a mischievous grin on his face. Soon, Sonic knew what the flower wanted him to do. Pulling Flowey off of his arm and carefully putting him on the ground.

Stretching his arms, he held on to two lampposts that were far apart so that he was right in the middle. Flowey, with one of his vines, pulled Sonic by the head back so that if he were to release him, he would land right into that creatures. Aiming it carefully while also shooting pellets at the creatures that got close, he finally got the aim right, prayed, and then released Sonic as the werehog lost his grip on the posts.

Sonic hit the ground sideways but Flowey had aimed it so that he would continue sliding. As the enemies came towards him as he slid, they would hit the spikes on his feet. As he came to a stop, he felt something akin to a rope burn on his side. He turned towards Flowey, giving him a look.

"Uhhhhh... We'll work on that..." Flowey yelled as he used his vines to catch the creatures and pellets to attack the ensnared victims.

The werehog shook his head before howling into the night, petrifying the enemies but providing an advantage to the duo. They kept fighting until it seemed hopeless to continue the onslaught. The werehog was low on health. Sonic, hopelessly, looked to the flower for ideas. Flowey smirked at the werehog before a flash of yellow light came from him.

The battle stopped as the yellow light died down for them to see. The flower was still there but he looked different. Around him was a yellow spectral figure. The figure looked about 13, her braided hair surrounded by a lighter yellow than the rest of her body. Her cowboy hat on her head blazed a deep yellow, her clothing, though lighter, following the description of the wild west. She opened her eyes, a bright and vibrant yellow spilled out. That same yellow outlined her hat and her gun.

 _You are filled with JUSTICE._

Then, just as soon as she had appeared, she disappeared.

Flowey, on the other hand, had a cowboy hat on his head and a gun in his leaf. Grinning, he shot fast and accurately at the enemies, each hitting it's intended target. The flower nodded at the werehog and Sonic nodded back. Together, with Sonic's stretchy arms and Flowey's _Justice_ , they made it through the horde.

That is until a big one came.

Flowey's _Justice_ was spent, his justice leaving him as well as his energy. The gun left his hands and Flowey slouched from the lack of energy, taking deep breaths. Sonic couldn't bring himself to blame the flower. He did just defeat at least 100 with an impressive accuracy. He would just have to face the big guy alone.

The werehog loped like a wolf around the creature as fast as he could, dodging each heavy blow he could. He howled again, stunning the creature in place, and attacked with his clawed hands. Unfortunately, he didn't notice when the boss wasn't stunned anymore. With his bulging arm, the creature swung at the werehog. Sonic dodged, smiling all the more. Even though he didn't have much speed anymore, he still had the dexterity.

At least, that's what he thought before the arm finally found purchase around the middle of the werehog, launching him towards a wall, and stunning him on the ground. Sonic grimaced as he tried to get up, but to no avail. He had to dodge long enough to heal but he couldn't. Soon, the creature loomed over Sonic. He closed his eyes as the creature got ready to swing...

It didn't come. Hesitantly, the werehog opened his green eyes to see quite a sight. The monster looked to his right as he roared in anger and confusion. His arms were being pulled away from Sonic by vines. Turning to the right, he saw the yellow flower was the culprit and couldn't help but smile.

"Now, Sonic! Run!" Flowey said, sweat, or was it water, dripping down his face as he pulled as hard as he could.

Sonic didn't have to be told twice. As the monster was distracted, he got up slowly and ran on all fours to the opposite side of the square to heal.

"Thanks!" Sonic shouted, shaking his head when he remembered that rather than sounding kind, his voice would make it sound somewhat threatening.

"Don't mention it!" Flowey smiled proudly.

The creature, on the other hand, wasn't going to stop. With Flowey somewhat distracted, he pulled a strong vine around his arm and, making a fist around the vine, he pulled suddenly.

The flower cried out in alarm as he was pulled out of the ground suddenly. As he neared the creature, the creature immediately went in for a punch. The punch hit home, causing the flower's vines to rip and some of his petals to fall off as he flew through the air and onto the ground. Flowey didn't get up.

Sonic gasped, worried about his new companion. He made a growl involuntarily as he got ready to attack, the creature getting ready to deal the killing blow. That is until he heard an angry yell sounded in the werehog's brain.

 _ **Don't...Hurt...My...Rei!**_

The werehog fell to the ground, the yell hurting his head as if someone had yelled in his brain but to his amazement, it seemed the monster heard it too. The creature made a roar of pain as it held its head in its hands as if it could soothe the pain.

This was the chance the young werehog was looking for. Despite the pain he, too, had felt, he got up and, attacked. The creature fell to the ground, disappearing into nothing. Sonic got up, the pain gone as he felt like he was getting stronger. He stood there before running to the injured flower.

"Hey! Wake up!" Sonic urged, worried about Flowey.

"You know, I think I scared him off by my name." Flowey slowly opened his eyes and smiled weakly.

"Are you okay?" The werehog asked, trying not to sound hostile as he tested his voice.

"I'm fine. I've had worse. There was this kid where she defeated me without lifting a finger... and no. She didn't step on me." Flowey responded, regaining his composure as he lifted his head higher.

"What was with the light show?" Sonic said, jokingly, though he wanted a real answer.

"Oh... Well, let's just say that it's... a long story." Flowey said, thinking of an analogy to compare what power souls had to. "It's sort of like... the Chaos Emeralds."

"Really?"

"Yeah. The only difference is that you don't need all seven to become powerful, although if you want to be really powerful, you need seven but you can have the same thing that happened to me by just having one." Flowey smiled, thoughtfully. Sonic didn't know what it was but something about Flowey's reluctance made the power he was using... quite unnerving but he didn't push it.

"Did you hear that yelling?" Sonic asked.

"What yelling?" Flowey asked, confused as to what he was referring to.

"It sounded like a girl was yelling in anger. Right after you were knocked out. Did you hear it?" The werehog asked, just as confused as Flowey by now.

"No." Flowey answered though soon, his confusion turned into curiosity and theories. "What did she say?"

Sonic stopped to think for a bit. "Something about not messing with her ray?"

"Rei?" Flowey muttered. "I haven't heard that name since..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"C'mon, Rei!" A 12-year-old girl exclaimed, running through the jewel-lined caverns, laughing all the way. "I have something to show you!"

Her brown hair flowed behind her like a cape, some sticking to her face because of the sweat dripping down her face. She stopped, looking down at her outfit for a bit. She wore a green and yellow striped shirt with black pants. She spun around to see a figure.

His face was blurred but he was clearly a monster. He wore a matching outfit to the human. He stopped, panting.

"Wait, Ch **XXX**! I have something to give to you!" He exclaimed.

Reaching into his pockets, he took out something. He held in front of the human a heart-shaped locket. It was connected to a golden chain. The human blushed as she went to take the locket and say something to him.

"Wait!" He exclaimed. "Watch."

Opening the locket, light flowed out, showing a picture of the duo, laughing with each other as they held each other tight. The light went out all around the human and the monster. The light turned into spectral scenes. They were memories. The human drawing in the garden. The monster laying under the crystals of the wishing room. The monster holding a camera at the human who was smiling before laughing at the fact the lens cap was on.

"It's my magic. I infused my magic into it. As long as my soul is here, it will work. It shows your favorite memories, Ch **XXX** , as well as provides light for the darkest of places, both physically and emotionally. Also, if we are separated, a memory will guide you to the other locket." The young monster said, before pulling out an identical locket that he put around his neck.

The human was close to tears as she took the locket, put it around her neck, and opened it. A new memory was there. It showed the monster giving the locket to her. Tears freely flowed from her eyes, somehow making the monster panic.

"I thought you liked it! Why are you crying? Is it bad?" The monster said, confused.

The human quickly pulled the monster into an embrace.

"Oh my Rei of Sunshine," she smiled.

"It's perfect."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Only in history books and legends." Flowey said, giving Sonic a half-truth. Indeed, Rei was mentioned in those two things but he knew more than what those two mentioned.

"What's the legend?" Sonic asked.

"It can wait. That guy up there looks pretty scared." Flowey answered, pointing to a bell on top of a roof. Behind it was yellow fox with two tails, quaking in fear.

Sonic immediately smiled to himself, although the teeth made it look like he wasn't smiling at all. He knew the fox as being his friend, Tails.

"Hey, Tails." He said, trying to sound friendly in his new voice.

Flowey looked at Sonic and then Tails with a confused look on his face. Then, he feared what would happen next. Flowey knew from experience what it was like to meet a friend or family member in a form that was different. He hated the look of pain on their faces when they realized you were a monster, the kind that wouldn't bake butterscotch-cinnamon pie on your birthday.

"Sonic?" The fox looked out in the square, just as confused as Flowey was, though he clearly couldn't see the condition Sonic was in due to the darkness.

As if on cue, the moon came out from behind a cloud and shone down on Sonic, his navy blue fur bristling in the breeze of night. He turned around, his eyes still green but clearly a darker shade yet it was clearly still in the shape of Sonic. Any doubts that he was Sonic Tails might've had were put to rest when Sonic spoke.

"Long time no see." He said, his voice, though lower and more threatening, still had a hint of Sonic's old voice.

"Woah..." Tails replied, clearly at a loss for words as he flew down. "What happened?"

"Well, you know me." Sonic said, jokingly. "Never a dull moment."

"That is certainly true and I've only known him for about a day." Flowey answered with a teasing smirk.

This startled Tails, who let out a small surprised gasp before seeing it was a small yellow flower that had replied. Flowey let out a small laugh, unable to hold it.

"That flower... did it just speak?" Tails asked, perplexed as he looked at the flower.

"I don't know if you have watched the news recently but monsters have been on the Surface for 2 years. If you are confused by me, then you haven't seen anything." Flowey shook his head as visions of skeleton brothers, a lizard scientist, a fish warrior, and two goat monsters assaulted his mind.

"Tails, this is my new friend, Flowey the Flower." Sonic said, introducing the two properly.

"Nice to... meet you." Tails said, still stunned.

"And you too." Flowey replied, remembering his training about being nice that Frisk had given him.

"So, how did this happen to you and how did you meet Flowey?" Tails asked, trying to piece the story together.

"Well, I think I have enough time to explain."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's some crazy story." Tails replied, after hearing the whole situation from Sonic.

"Yeah. And now the world is split apart, the Chaos Emeralds don't work how their supposed to, Sonc turns into a werehog at night, and my friends probably think I ran away." Flowey answered, summing up the long list of things that went wrong within the last two days.

"Well, I'm not sure I can help you with the last one but I think I know someone who can help figure out what is happening and how to stop it. His name is Professor Pickle and he lives in Spagonia." Tails responded.

Flowey perked up at the name of the town. "That's where my friends live!"

"Spagonia..." Sonic mused. "An easy jog if the world wasn't split apart."

"I can help with that." Tails smiled softly before leading them to a plane. "My Tornado 1 can bring us there. I've just got to fuel it up real quick."

"Good for you, Tails." Sonic said, giving Tails the thumbs up to start fueling it.

Tails nodded, pulling out a can and then flying off to find a place to get fuel for the journey, leaving Sonic and Flowey alone.

"You said there is a legend about Rei." Sonic said, suddenly.

"Yeah." Flowey said blissfully. "It's an old Monster's tale."

"Maybe if you tell me it, we can find out what that voice was all about." Sonic looked over at Flowey.

Flowey sighed. "It was hundreds of years ago..."

"You know Queen Toriel and King Asgore right? Well, they have been alive for hundreds of years. Monster biology and such. Anyways, they didn't always fight. They once were together and they ruled the Underground and filled it with hope.

"Then, they had a child. A boy. A prince. His friends called him Rei. He was a nice boy, full of innocence and youth, but he was too gullible for his own good. Still, this filled the Underground with the hope that the royal lineage would continue.

"One day, he was adventuring in the Underground. You see, the monsters had to expand out and so they abandoned a part of the Underground. That area is called the Ruins. Anyway, he was adventuring there when he heard a cry for help. Someone was calling for help. And it was that person's luck that _somebody_ came.

"Rei found a fallen human. A human who fell into the Underground and a child around his age, at that. He picked her up and brought her to the King and Queen. They healed her and nursed her back to health, with the Prince checking up on her. Soon, the human found out she couldn't escape the Underground at all. She was sad until the Prince offered her a chance to become a part of his family. She graciously accepted.

"They both adventured through the Underground. They found hidden crevices, a room of wishes, and even a temple long forgotten. Rei and the Human enjoyed the times they spent together. This brought hope to the Monsters. If a Human could love the monsters, then maybe she could escape and tell the humans to release them. Even if that didn't work, they would at least have another child apart of the royal lineage.

"Unfortunately, Rei... didn't realize one thing. The Human... she was a little bit sick in the head. She hated humanity and yet she loved monsters. She wanted monsters to rule and humans to burn. She came up with a cunning plan. The Barrier would only break under a certain power. You see, seven humans used their magic and SOULS to make the Barrier and so it took someone with the power of seven human SOULS to break it. Only problem was that monsters could absorb the SOULS but only if the human was... well... gone forever.

"Though that maybe the only way to break it, if you have the power of a human SOUL and a Monster SOUL combined, you can pass through the barrier onto the Surface. And that was what the human planned on doing. Eating buttercups, she killed herself with only Rei knowing her plan. Rei absorbed the soul, thinking he didn't have to hurt anyone to get the souls.

"Rei became super powerful. Unfortunately, his body was controlled by the Human, who picked up her body, walked through the Barrier, and tried killing some villagers who thought Rei had killed her. She would've killed them, if it weren't for Rei, who stubbornly refused to give in to her darkness. The villagers attacked him and in that one moment, Rei saw who the Human really was. A True Monster. He walked back through the Barrier, injured, and turned to dust on the golden flowers in front of the King and Queen.

"This event caused the King and Queen to divorce, caused the Underground to be devoid of hope, and caused the King to have to hurt innocent human children."

"It's a tragedy but that is the story and legend. You asked how I knew Rei. Now you know what happened." Flowey finished, bowing his head as if in remembrance but, Sonic could've sworn the movement sort of looked like pain.

Sonic was at a loss for words. He never thought of humans as being so unkind. Maybe he had only seen one side to them and the Monsters had seen the other. Maybe humans were just more accepting now than in history.

"Alright, Sonic! I finished refueling the Tornado!" Tails exclaimed. "Next stop: Spagonia."

"Good job, Tails!" Sonic replied, returning to reality as he boarded the airplane.

Tails went into the pilot's seat, ready to take flight. With Flowey around his arm. Sonic pointed forward. Tails nodded as the plane took off, towards an adventure of a lifetime.

 **A/N Sorry if I got the dialogue wrong. It probably doesn't matter too much but, whatever. I hope you liked this chapter! It took me forever to write the flashback, the fight scene, and the "Storytime with Flowey" section. Anyways, sorry if it feels rushed. Good night.**


	4. What A Chara-cter!

**A/N As it turns out, I'm bad at schedules. Instead, I'm going to update this whenever I feel like it. Anyway, lore is going to become more prevalent as this goes on especially in the next chapter. Enjoy!**

(Memory Begins)

I feel ill.

Oh Asriel.

Promise me just one thing.

(Memory ends)

Sonic was glad to leave the night of Apotos behind and return to the light. He was glad to return to his old self. The Tornado flew high above everything and it made Sonic feel even more excited.

"Glad to be back to normal!" Sonic said over the wind to Flowey.

"Yeah! Don't get too used to it, though! You will change again at night!" Flowey said with a bit of fake sympathy.

If Sonic only knew that he couldn't feel anything towards anyone... Flowey would eventually tell him but it would come at a price. Maybe he could tell him in Spagonia. When they land, that will be the perfect time. He will tell him why it might seem like he was rude. Why he might seem cruel. Why he might seem distant.

"Looks like we're getting some action here too, Flowey!" Sonic said, pointing with one hand to a bunch of flying robots that were coming towards them.

"Sonic! I can't put on combat mode that fast!" Tails said in alarm as he pressed the button and prayed.

The robots were getting closer and it seemed as though they would be shot from the sky. Flowey had to do something. He felt one of the only emotions he could feel. Fear. Flowey then got an idea. Using his vines, he snaked around the plane until he reached near the front.

"Flowey! What are you doing?!" Sonic yelled out into the wind.

Flowey knew that robots couldn't be affected by white friendliness pellets. Those dealt damage to the soul of which robots did not have. Colored magic, however, was a human magic which meant it would harm someone physically.

Flowey had to wait until they got close enough for the magic work. He didn't know what magic would be conjured. Justice was conjured by chance but hopefully, he would get one to help the situation. Closer... closer... ENOUGH! Light blue magic surrounded the robots. One of the robots experimentally flew into the pellets, only to get damaged and fall from the sky. At that point, the other robots had processed that they shouldn't move. Flowey smirked. _You are filled with PATIENCE._

Finally, the plane transformed into combat mode. Once the gun was in place and Sonic gave the thumbs up and smile to Flowey, the light blue magic disappeared the robots were shot down by the gun. Sonic smiled and gave a thumbs up to Flowey.

"Time to show these bots who's boss!" Flowey said, filled with energy from the attacks.

Sonic shot at the monster robots, careful that they didn't get too close to the plane. Whenever Sonic missed, Flowey would hold the robots off with his ring of light blue pellets until Sonic could hit them. Sometimes, Flowey would just hit the robots with his vines.

Everything was going as fine as it could be. The trio dodging robots, shooting robots, and smacking robots.

"I've hit 53 so far!" Flowey said suddenly.

"Not bad. I've hit 62!" Sonic said with a teasing smirk.

"What?! Oh, it's on!" Flowey said as he made his vines get bigger and smacked even more of the robots and Sonic made an effort to be as fast at shooting as he was at running.

"64! 65! 66!" Flowey yelled over the noise of malfunctioning robots.

"73! 74! 75!" Sonic replied.

Flowey smiled as he continued. If only Frisk understood that this is what he needed. Sure. He couldn't hurt real people but if Dr. Alphys could create a robot machine, he would keep the murderous side of his personality more of a secret. No LV to gain. No genocide.

Flowey could tell it was starting to get easier to fight robots in the air. The robots always took a predictable pattern. Those idiots! If only they had a real brain and then they would notice how predictable they were. What was their mission, anyway? Why would they attack a flying plane when the world was still in danger and they didn't have any idea how to bring the planet together. Why would they attack... Unless...

As if on cue, a robot grabbed Flowey and yanked hard enough for his stem to come off of the vines. Flowey yelped in alarm, causing Sonic to take notice.

"Flowey!" Sonic's smirk turned into a look of concern as he saw the robot take Flowey away.

"SONIC!" Flowey cried out as the robot went under the cloud layer.

Sonic felt anger boil through his veins as something came up through the cloud layer. It was oval shaped and red and huge. It had an Eggman-esque to it and it turned out to be a good guess.

"Looks like I got your little friend, Sonic!" The megaphone mimicked Dr. Eggman's voice as he laughed like an insane and evil version of Santa Claus. "Finally, the last piece of the Gaia manuscripts and the Delta Rune that can ruin my plans. Say hello to your friend, Flowey! Or should I say-" Eggman couldn't finish his sentence the voice of a young girl about 13 or 14 cut him off.

"Flowey!" She cried out. "Why are you mocking him? He doesn't deserve this after all he's been through!"

"Because, Frisk, it is the perfect way to have the Angel of Darkness and Dark Gaia on my side!" Eggman laughed. "Blow that pesky hedgehog to smithereens!"

"Sir. The ship is not yet fully operational. Be careful not to stress it." A robot voice cut through.

"I don't care! He'll be blown out of the sky in no time!" Eggman laughed once more before choking and then turning off the speaker.

"Sonic!" Tails responded in alarm as more robots came out of the ship in a whirlwind along with bombs. "How will we get Flowey back and not be shot down at the same time?"

Sonic thought for a long time as he shot robots and bombs before they could get to the plane. That's when Sonic thought of a risky plan. Given, almost all of his plans involved some risk, whether it was just because of the situation or because he was trusting lady luck, but this plan required skilled piloting, speed, deception, stealth, and most of all, luck.

Sonic checked some of the items off that list. Tails had skilled piloting skills and would surely get him in and out in a pinch. Skilled piloting: check! The next item Sonic almost checked off and ignored entirely. Of course he was fast. Speed was basically his name. Speed: check! Deception. That one was tricky. Sonic was not really known for his subtlety nor for his acting skills. Still, deception, though important, seemed more like a back-up plan if he was caught or seen. Deception: Blank. Stealth. Sonic could go so fast that people and/or robots couldn't see him if he really tried. Stealth: Check!

Now all he really needed to see is if luck would come to him and the only way to do that is to execute the plan.

"Tails, can you get me into that hanger where the robots are coming from?" Sonic asked, pointing at the hanger with one hand and shooting robots with the other.

"I-I think so. It might be risky, though." Tails admitted, shuttering from the thought of being shot down in the attempt.

"Once I'm in the hanger, go beneath the cloud layer to hide and then, when I contact you with Flowey, you can come back and we'll finish this 'Egg Cauldron' off." Sonic said.

"O-okay. Here we go!" Tails said as he made the plane go faster.

Tails dived down from the robots that were slowly approaching them while they were talking. He did a barrel roll as he dodged more robots, unfortunately almost shaking Sonic off of the plane.

"Sorry!" Tails responded as he continued to expertly dodge the robots.

Sonic shot some of the robots while they were dodging, the two working like a well-oiled machine. Finally, they got close enough to the hanger for Sonic to jump off onto the hanger. Before he jumped, Tails handed Sonic a device.

"Use this to call me once you have Flowey." Tails smiled. "Good luck, Sonic."

"Thanks, Tails!" Sonic said before he jumped onto the Egg Cauldron.

Sonic watched for a moment as Tails dived beneath the cloud layer and he could only hope that his plan would work before he dashed through a door that led inside the aircraft.

Sonic stopped for a moment in the white hallway to listen for anything. A holler. A cry. Anything that could lead him to his friend. He almost thought he was going to have to go through every corridor before he heard a yell.

"Stop interrogating him! He has nothing to do with this!" It was a girl's voice but it was different from the one through the intercom. It was familiar. That is until he remembered where he heard it. It was the cry he had heard while he was fighting the monster that hurt Flowey that night at Apotos.

Sonic didn't hesitate to follow the sounds until he reached a room that had a window into it. This was where the yells were coming from. Sonic looked through the window, trying not to be seen. Inside was the man he knew and loved to hate, Dr. Eggman. He was sitting there, looking frustrated as he looked across the table. Across the table was a girl. She had brown hair and pink cheeks that differed from her pale skin. She wore a green and yellow striped sweater that was complimented by her black pants. Around her neck was a golden heart-shaped necklace. What was unnerving to Sonic was her eyes. Her eyes were blood red.

Even more unnerving was her look of cold and bitter hatred. It was like Eggman was trapped in a room with an injured animal. She growled at him in bitter rage and yet, even with the threatening look she was giving him, Eggman was calm.

"I summoned you and Dark Gaia so you both should obey me!" He said in a loud voice.

"And _I_ say you should let me, Frisk, and Rei GO!" Her yell rivaled Eggman's as she stood up from her chair and slammed the table. "You shouldn't mess with a Traitor, a Genocider, and a Megalomaniac!"

"I will let them go if you ally with me and control Dark Gaia to do my bidding and give me his power to make Eggmanland." Sonic snickered at the name of this land Eggman was making as the round, pompous man looked deep into the girl's eyes.

The girl shrugged. "You are a fool." The girl laughed a laugh that sounded malevolent and yet humored at the same time.

"How am I a fool when I found you and the Angel of Light within a 36 hour period?!" Eggman looked dumbfounded and angry at the girl's reluctance.

"Fine. Hypothetically, let's say I agree." the girl got up and walked around Eggman with a sly smile. "How can I control the darkness when Dark Gaia is unable to support his own weight and has scattered over all of Mobius, and-"

The girl summoned a red transparent flickering knife in her hand out of thin air and slammed it into Eggman's hand on the table. Sonic flinched at such an act and Eggman pulled his hand away (the knife seeming to not hold onto him as if it were a ghost) with an alarmed yelp before noticing his hand was not bleeding or anything.

"-I don't have a soul or nearly enough DETERMINATION to control Dark Gaia or summon knives that deal REAL damage?" The girl's knife disappeared as she sat down with a smug expression.

"I gave you your DETERMINATION, you brat! That is how you are here now! I extracted all of Frisk's DETERMINATION." Eggman held his hand tight, despite the fact it didn't hurt.

"Not enough!" She shrugged. "You know how much DT it takes to equal a soul? In a past timeline, I stole a soul rather than wasting my time getting that amount of DETERMINATION!"

"I can help you with that but only if you obey me!" Eggman said, looking like he had won the argument.

"Too late!" The girl shrugged before opening her eyes with a smirk. "I've already started turning over a new leaf and I am not going to cooperate with a round red bowling ball." Her smile grew bigger as she saw Eggman get even more angry. "Now, put me back in my cell. Chop chop!" She said with a clap of her hands.

Sonic dodged into another hallway as the girl followed by Eggman walked past him. It might of been a trick of the eye but Sonic could've sworn he saw the girl wink at him. He followed close behind Eggman and the girl until he saw a holding section where there were barriers to stop the few prisoners held there. The girl entered a cell.

"One more thing." The girl said before Eggman put up the barrier. "I am a 12-year-old girl. Your a... what? Like, Middle-age man with a mustache? I am more evil and mean than you and I'm not even trying!"

Eggman turned as red as a tomato as he closed the barrier quickly as the girl smugly sat down and crossed her arms with a smile. Eggman mumbled under his breath.

"Free Dark Gaia, I said. It would be easy, I said." Eggman shook his head as Sonic hid in a shadowed hallway.

Sonic waited until he could no longer hear Eggman's footprints or mumbling before he entered the holding area. He looked into the holding cell of the girl. With a smirk, she turned her head towards him. The difference between this smirk and the one she gave when she tricked Eggman with the knife was that the one she gave before was akin to the look a cat would give a mouse who thought they had tricked the cat. The smile she gave now was not cold and unforgiving but rather warm and teasing, a smirk Sonic did often.

"I was wondering when you would come." She said with a sly yet friendly look.

"You've been waiting for me?" Sonic asked with a look of apt confusion.

"Well, yeah!" She giggled a little and just like her smile, it was warm and friendly. "Any friend of Flowey is a friend of mine, Partner."

Sonic couldn't help but smile. Another friendly ally who could help him. Still, he couldn't help but see the difference between the two personalities she exhibited. One was cold and ruthless while the other was warm and teasing, given, one seemed hostile and the other friendly.

"I would shake your hand but unfortunately there's a barrier between us." She winked as she looked up at Sonic. "What's your name?"

"Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." He said, as if he had said it a million times over the span of years. "And what's yours?"

Her smile faltered a little into a sad smile. "My name has been so long forgotten that even I don't remember."

"So you don't remember who you are?" Sonic responded, worried over the girl.

"No. I remember everything I've done. I just don't remember my name." She looked wistfully at her feet before she shrugged off the thought and turned to Sonic with a daring look in her eyes. "Enough about me! You're here to grab Flowey, right?"

Sonic nodded in response. He had to free Flowey but maybe he could free her too. All of a sudden, she pointed behind him. He turned to see another girl. The girl almost looked like a twin of the other girl. The only differences were the fact that she wore a purple and blue striped sweater, she had a bandage across her cheek, and her eyes were brown.

Before Sonic could say that that wasn't Flowey, he heard a voice.

"Frisk! I can barely hear what she's saying while I'm in your sweater!" Flowey's head came out of her sleeve and looked at her right in the face. "Why were you hiding me?!"

"Just in case the mustached man came back." The girl's quiet voice responded. "But it wasn't him. Instead, it's a blue hedgehog."

"Blue hedgehog?" Flowey mused before turning towards Sonic. "Sonic?"

"The one and only!" Sonic responded with a grin.

"What are you doing here?!" Flowey shuddered in dismay and fear.

"You didn't expect me to just stand there and let you be kidnapped, do you?"

Flowey smirked before turning towards the girl who was presumably Frisk. "He's my friend, Frisk."

Immediately, hearts appeared in her eyes as Frisk put her hands to her cheeks. Flowey realized what he'd done but only a moment too late. Frisk took his head and smothered it in a hug.

"Look how far you've come!" Frisk said with the joy of a mother who successfully taught her son to do something. In fact, Sonic could've sworn he saw tears of joy come down her cheek. "It seems like yesterday you hated me but now you have made a new friend! I'm so proud of you!"

Sonic turned to the girl behind him to see her laugh in amusement at the scene. She eventually fell to the ground laughing when Flowey tried to say half-hearted threats at Frisk only to be muted by her sweater. Finally, Frisk let go and the girl finally stopped laughing.

"I've come to rescue you, Flowey." Sonic said. "I think I can open the door with this panel." Sonic pointed to a touchscreen to the left of Flowey's cell.

Sonic touched the touchscreen only to see a number pad that asked for a four number combination. He could only shrug. He wasn't close enough to see the combination Eggman put in to close the cell. He thought this was the end of the line until he heard the girl whisper behind him.

"1-0-2-8. Enter." She said as Sonic typed in the numbers only for the number pad to be replaced by a keyboard asking for a 3-letter word. Sonic was tempted to type in, "egg" until he heard her whisper again.

"R-E-I. Enter." She said. Finally, the barrier turned off and Frisk and Flowey were free. "Take Frisk and Flowey out of here, Sonic."

"But what about you?" Sonic asked in confusion.

"Eggman wants me. If he still has me, he won't bother to track you guys." The girl stated as she looked at Frisk's worried expression. "Don't worry, Frisk. I won't give him what he wants without a fight."

"Now go. Eggman will be back soon!" The girl urged as she pointed towards the hallway. "Good luck, Partner."

Sonic nodded. "Frisk, have you ever ridden a hedgehog?" Frisk shook her head. "Well, now's your chance to piggyback me!"

Stars appeared in Frisk's eyes as she hopped onto Sonic's back with a grin. Flowey's head poked out of the shirt where her head was. He was confused as to how he had gotten a chance to do this.

"Ready?" Sonic asked his two passengers. Frisk nodded with great enthusiasm while Flowey hesitated before he gulped and shook his head slowly. "Here...we... GO!"

Flowey cried out as his head was forced against Frisk's neck. Frisk made a tiny woah sound before she used one hand to pull up the collar of her sweater up over her mouth and, in turn, protecting Flowey's face.

"Thanth thyou, Thristhk." Flowey's muffled voice came out of her sweater.

Frisk felt the wind hit her face as Sonic continued to run to try and reach the hangar bay. She closed her eyes as she refined the feeling she was glad to feel again.

 _You Are Filled With DETERMINATION._

Frisk opened her eyes to see above Sonic's head, her red soul. Her soul had been drained and was transparent but before her eyes, she saw a fraction of it turn red. She smiled even more as her soul disappeared. Now she knew she had a chance of getting her DETERMINATION back.

"You both doing okay?" Sonic asked, as he turned to Frisk.

Frisk put a thumbs up while Flowey just mumbled something unintelligible from Frisk's sweater. Sonic put a thumb up in response. He finally turned into the hangar bay and he stopped and pulled out the device Tails gave him.

"Tails! I have Flowey and an extra passenger."

"Who is the other person?" Tails asked through the device.

"Eggman had two girls locked up. The other one wanted to distract Eggman. The one that I have now is named Frisk."

"Ok. Coming to your location... Now!" As if on cue, the Tornado 1 came out of the clouds.

It was a sight for sore eyes and Sonic was ready to jump on. When the plane finally got close enough to the Egg Cauldron, Sonic jumped. Frisk gasped and Flowey cried out from Frisk's sweater but it was lucky for everyone that not only Sonic managed to jump on the plane but he also stuck the landing.

"Welcome back, Sonic!" Tails exclaimed with glee.

"It's good to be back!" Sonic responded.

Tails pressed a button on his console and in a few seconds, a second cockpit was added to the plane. Sonic gently placed Frisk and Flowey into it. Frisk softly murmured, "Thank you."

"Alright! I'm ready to take down this ship!" Sonic said with excitement.

"Actually, I don't think you'll have to do that." As if on cue, smoke started to come out of the Egg Cauldron.

"What did you do, Tails?!" Sonic asked in amazement.

"I didn't do anything." Tails responded, smugly. "All we did was outlast him. You see, while I was flying under the cloud layer, I noticed that the fuel was leaking due to the fact it was unfinished. This was bound to happen sooner or later."

Eggman's inner com came on only to hear him curse Sonic and cry out in despair. Soon, all four passengers watched as Eggman's ship carefully descended until it had disappeared under the cloud layer.

"And just in time too! Next stop: Spagonia to Professor Pickle's study." Tails said as he turned to the right and descended.

"Next stop: Home." Frisk quietly said under her breath so that only Flowey could here.

"Alright!" Sonic said, happy that after all that, maybe he would finally get some answers as to what was going on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Don't worry, Partner." The girl said under her breath.

She was still in her cell and she could feel the ship descending. Still, she felt like she had more to dread than just crash-landing ship. Flowey was with her. She knew Flowey. He couldn't feel anything towards anyone. He only cared about Frisk and her. Still, she couldn't shake the feeling that Flowey was... different. It was as if something was resonating inside of him. In fact... she could've sworn...

He was there. Asriel was there. Her Rei was there. Sure. He still acted like Flowey but when did he ever bond with someone other that Frisk and the monsters? It was like as though opening Mobius not only brought out the worst but also the best. It was as if opening Mobius unlocked a treasure and gave Flowey a small fraction of the soul he lost. But opening the planet was like opening Pandora's box. Though it brought hope, there was still the bad in there.

She looked at the palm of her right hand. There, in the center, was a pitch black section. It was as if black wax or permanent ink were spilled on her hand. It wasn't ink though. It was much worse. If she could control Dark Gaia, then it could be vice versa too. Dark Gaia was taking over her. She could start to feel the thoughts she had had since she was a little kid come back to her like a tsunami. Thoughts of revenge. Hurting. Murdering. Genocide. What have humans done to help monsters? Nothing! In fact, if she had her way, she would kill every human and hand over the world to the mons- No! She mustn't. New leaf. Remember?

No. It wasn't controlling her. It was unlocking an awful part of her personality that she had hidden under lock and key ever since she met Asriel. Dark Gaia wasn't controlling her. She would be herself but a different side of herself. Smart. Cunning. Malevolent. But she told them. She promised.

"I won't give them what they want... without a FIGHT!"


	5. Angels and Demons

**A/N Alright. For the next couple of weeks, I will be focusing on this story and not the other one. Why, you might ask? First, I've lost sleep over writing the chapters for the Undertale Gravity Falls crossover because of how long they are. I still plan on making them but I would rest easier if I knew I wasn't holding back the creation of other stories. Second, I want to finish this one soon because I've been thinking of how to make sequels to this story. Third, Halloween is two months away and, well... let's say this game was made for this. I have come up with the concept and the key players but it will be fun. I also have a silly one for the Super Bowl if you celebrate that type of thing. As a side note, I decided that the event with Chara and Sonic being on the ship made up for Professor not being kidnapped. Anyways, we're done. Let's go!**

(Memory plays)

 _The golden flowers_

 _In my home town_

 _Let me see them_

 _before I fall down._

(Memory fades)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Tornado landed in the outskirts of Spagonia in the early hours of dusk and Tails immediately went to get more fuel and extra parts to fuel up and fix the plane and Sonic temporarily went to help, leaving Frisk and Flowey to watch the plane. Frisk exited the plane and sighed.

"Back home." She said, silently. "We can finally be back home with Mom."

"Yeah... about that." Flowey muttered, forgetting that Frisk had the best hearing on the planet.

"What's wrong?" She asked with a hint of worry. "I can tell Sans you saved me if you want. He won't hurt you if you didn't hurt me!"

"It's not that, Frisk." Flowey responded, a hint of nervousness in his voice. "It's just that... I asked Sonic to take me home and in return, I would do whatever he wanted me to do. I think that fixing Mobius is probably what he wants me to do, so..."

"You won't be able to come back home yet." Frisk said, cutting to the chase. "I understand. I'll have to convince Mom and Dad but... I think I can cover for you." Frisk gave a playfully DETERMINED face.

"Thanks, Frisk." Flowey said, relieved that she took the news well.

Frisk placed Flowey on the ground. She smiled at him as she kneeled next to him. Flowey could've sworn something was different... Frisk did this often so why was this one different?

"Take care of yourself, cause someone really cares about you." She said, softly.

Flowey smiled at Frisk, trying to look nice at her. Then, they heard Sonic come.

"Alright. Now that we have you two off, it's time to fix Mobius and find out why I change at night." Sonic said, enthusiastically looking at Frisk and Flowey.

"Thank you for the ride." Frisk said politely. "I'll be going. Thank you for saving me."

"It was a pleasure to meet you. I wondered who Flowey's other friend was." Sonic said as he smiled back. Then, Frisk went off. "Ready to meet Professor Pickle?" Sonic asked Flowey.

"Uh... sure... I just... I have to tell you something." Flowey said, unsure of his resolve.

"Ok. Shoot!" Sonic put out his arm for Flowey's vine to wrap around. "Do you mind if we walk and talk?"

"No. I don't." Flowey said, still trying to find the words to try and ease him into reality. "Ok... so... You know how creatures usually have souls, right?"

"Yeah. Maybe that is why I change whenever it's night." Sonic said, pondering through the thought.

"Yeah... Maybe... but anyways, you have a soul. Those people have a soul but-" Flowey was interrupted as a man greeted them.

"Welcome to Spagonia." The brown-haired man said as he waved his hand. "What brings you here to our lovely town?"

"We're looking for Spagonia University." Sonic answered. "Do you know where that is?"

"Oh yeah. You are going the right way. Just continue to follow the path. There will be a fountain. You can't miss it." The man said, pointing down the way.

"Thank you!" Sonic said as he started running that way. "Let's go!"

"Sonic! I still have to tell you that- Woah!" Flowey said, the burst of speed knocking the wind out of him.

The town was a calm, peaceful place. Sonic continued to run on the red brick path that ran through the center of town. They passed cafes, florist shops, and even the shop that Frisk and Flowey were at not so long ago. Oh, how time flies when the world's in danger.

Finally, the brick road led to some stairs and amongst the stairs was a fountain. Because of how close it was to night, nobody was there but the duo could just imagine students studying next to the fountain or skipping class in the steps.

Sonic stopped in front of the steps. He looked to Flowey who just nodded as if to tell him to continue into the university. Sonic only went a few steps before the sun went down. Just as before, Sonic started to change and Flowey looked on nervously before eventually just resorting to closing his eyes.

Again, Sonic grew fur on his body and his canines grew. His voice changed and his shoes had spikes on the bottoms. When a Flowey opened his eyes, he was on the arm of a werehog.

"Should I still go in?" Sonic asked, his raspy voice masking his nervousness.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Once Tails gets here, he can explain everything to the Professor." Flowey assured and as if on cue, Tails came up the steps.

"Glad to see you two are already here." Tails said, noticing that Sonic was back in his werehog form but gracious enough not to mention it. "Let's go and learn what happened."

The trio went into the university.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure you three don't want a cucumber sandwich?" The older man asked.

"I'm fine, Professor." Tails said, scratching his head.

"No thanks." Sonic said, trying to sound politely despite his voice.

"If I ate that, I would be eating my own kind so no thanks." Flowey said, trying to hide his disgust.

"Suit yourself." Professor Pickle said as he helped himself to his own sandwich. He was old enough to have grey hair and he always wore a brown suit.

"So, Professor, what happened to the planet to make it break apart like that?" Tails asked as he tried to get right on point.

"Oh. Yes." The Professor got up from his chair and carefully placed he cucumber sandwich in his desk. He then pulled out a scroll and showed it to the trio.

"You see, according to the Gaia Manuscripts, this isn't the first time this has happened." Professor Pickle said. "The planet has been broken apart and then put back together again over and over again for thousands of years."

"Wow!" Sonic and Tails said in unison while Flowey looked at the Manuscripts. The scroll showed many people in fear as the world was broken apart but then relieved as it was put back together again.

"You see, there was a creature sealed in the planet's core. This creature is called Dark Gaia. It incubates in the planet's core until it has reached maturity before breaking the planet again." The Professor pointed to a section of the manuscripts where a creature was coming from the cracks of the planet. It was big and black. It had a wide mouth and eyes filled that mouth.

"So, how did the planet get put together again?" Flowey said as he addressed the elephant in the room.

"According to the Manuscripts, there was a counterpart to Dark Gaia. An opposite. An opposer. His name is Light Gaia." He pointed to another section where it showed a small red creature with tiny green wings and a green neck less fighting the creature. "Light Gaia is said to put the planet back together and defeat Dark Gaia before going back into hibernation."

"Pandora opened the box and even after all the darkness of the world came out, there was a bit of light: HOPE." Flowey said under his breath, clearly pondering other things.

"So... Where's Light Gaia? I'm sure he would've put back some of the pieces by now." Tails asked, trying to process.

"That is where the problem is. Dark Gaia and Light Gaia have been waken up prematurely. Dark Gaia has spread throughout the planet because he couldn't support his own weight and who knows what happened to Light Gaia." The Professor answered.

"Is there another way to put the planet together?" Sonic asked, trying not to lose hope.

"Yes. The Chaos Emeralds are connected to the planet. All throughout Mobius, there are seven Gaia Temples. If you go into all the temples, you could restore the Emeralds' power and bring the planet back together." The Professor brought his hands together, representing the planet.

"That's great!" Tails said excitedly. "That means we have a chance!"

"Yes and no." The Professor said. "There is another part of the Gaia Manuscripts."

"What does it say?" Sonic asked.

"In these Manuscripts, it describes an event exactly like right now." Professor Pickle took out a book from a bookcase. "It says that two angels will either save or doom the planet in the end."

The Professor sat down and opened the dusty book. He turned it to a page. It showed a picture of two angels. One was dark and shrouded in shadows while the other was clothed in white cloth and was surrounded in rainbow colors and light. The two looked at each other with hatred. The dark one held a red knife while the light one held a bow.

"An angel of light versus the angel of dark. The angel of light will save us all and the angel of dark will doom us. Either way, these two will determine the future of this planet." The Professor let the information sink in. "Find the angel of light. If you can't find the angel, then don't let Dark Gaia or Eggman get a hold of the angel of dark. It has to be an even match."

"The angel of light sounds a lot like the Delta Rune." Flowey spoke up.

Everyone looked at Flowey in confusion. "What is the Delta Rune?" Tails asked.

"You guys need to study your monster history more." Flowey said with a shake of his head. "I'll show you. Professor, do you have Monster History Volume 1?"

"Let's see here. Give me a second." The Professor looked through his bookshelves for the book, making sure not to skip a single title. Then, he pulled out a book and placed it on the desk. Indeed, it was Monster History Volume 1.

Flowey opened the book and flipped through the pages. He didn't have to flip far, for the Delta Rune had been around long before the Barrier was around. Then, he showed it to the others. The others were greeted to a symbol. At the bottom were three triangles, two right side-up and the middle one upside down. Over the triangles was a circle with two wings.

"The Delta Rune has been around even before the Barrier." Flowey started. "I tells a legend. These triangles represent monsters and the circle with wings represents the Angel. According to legend, an angel who had seen the surface would release the monsters from their prison."

"Of course, the legend, for all we know, may not be connected to the Delta Rune whatsoever. It could be what you were talking about, Professor." Flowey continued. "The triangle could be both humans and monsters since one of the triangles is upside down."

"To add to that, these Gaia Temples you talk about sound like the Temples of the Lost Souls." Flowey said, remembering the old temples he had been told about a long time ago.

"What are the Temples of Lost Souls?" Sonic asked his friend.

Flowey complied. "Back when humans and monsters lived in harmony, temples were made around legends. Seven were made in total and each one celebrated or mourned a hero in the past or future. It was unknown if these heroes lived at all but they all were associated with a color. The color of their soul"

Sonic seemed to see where this was going as he pulled out the seven Chaos Emeralds in their mono color state. He then placed them on the desk as Flowey recited the names.

"Dimeter the Determined. The Red Soul." He said as he pointed to a specific Emerald. Then, he continued down the line, naming a hero as he pointed to the next Emerald in line.

"Valencine the Just. The Yellow Soul. Myrian the Kind. The Green Soul. Tyran the Patient. The Light Blue Soul. Pyrouette the Moral. The Blue Soul. Ismark the Perseverent. The Purple Soul." Flowey paused before pointing to the last Emerald. He said the last one with a sense of reverence.

"The Fallen Prince. The White Soul."

"So, the Temples of Gaia or the Temples of the Lost Souls are the way the bring the planet together?" Sonic asked for clarification.

"Indeed." The Professor said. "They is one on each of the broken pieces. You three must help bring the planet back together, no matter what."

"Agreed. Time to find those temples!" Flowey said, enthusiastically.

"Temples all over the world." Sonic mused. "That sounds like a good excuse to see the world."

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Tails cheered. "Let's get going!"

The trio left as fast they could as they decided where their next destination may be...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eggman sat in his eggchair as he watched he pondered and waited. Dark Gaia had collapsed under his own weight and had scattered all over the world in the form of Dark Gaia monsters. While he waited for the girl to cooperate, the least he could do was try and find a way to bring Dark Gaia together.

"Your dinner is ready." A robot said as he popped up and presented him with a sandwich.

"Thank you." Dr. Eggman said as he grabbed the subway sandwich.

His latest defeat had done everything but discourage him. The fact was that although Sonic had stolen that stupid flower and useless girl, he hadn't taken the real weapon. He looked at the screen while eating his sandwich.

The screen showed the inside of the cell the girl was in. Her left hand was covered in darkness and that made Eggman happy. Dark Gaia was taking over and as the Angel of a Darkness was Dark Gaia's mind, he would be able to negotiate. The girl stared wistfully at her locket as she opened it and a haunting tune echoed through the ship.

It was a happy tune but from a music box, it sounded sad. She looked at the box in a bit of disappointment. She closed it and opened it as if something would happen. Then she shook it like a man would with a watch that wasn't working. Then, she threw it in anger against the wall.

Then, the locket opened. She looked into the locket in wonder as a faint light came out of it. It was a shadow of its formal glory but she couldn't help but smile as ghostly memories filled her cell. Not only was she assaulted by memory after memory but she knew this was a good sign.

It meant that the soul that once was lost was found.


	6. Myrian the Kind

**A/N Yo guys! So, I finished the Halloween special and will now focus on other things. I was working on it so that all I have to do on Halloween is to upload it. I'm so smart! :3 Also, my Birthday is coming up so, yay and, if I have time, I will release a chapter of both of my stories on that day but that's no guarantee. I will try to, if I can't do both, finish one here. Anyways, next chapter! Let's do this!**

Sonic, Tails, and Flowey were once again on the Tornado as they went to the location that the Professor had suggested. This could be the location of the first Temple of Gaia. So, they were flying to Mazuri.

Sonic, once again, was normal as they reached their location. He was learning to like the new werehog form but there was still an adjustment period. It would be easier to just be himself all the time but as long as Dark Gaia was awake and the planet was shattered, there was no way that was happening anytime soon.

Flowey was once again on Sonic's arm and he was thinking over the new information. The thing that bothered him was where could Light Gaia have gone? Dark Gaia had a big influence on the people of Mobius. His dark energy made the people crazy, blackout, or lose hope altogether. If a being made entirely out of darkness was able to cause this much chaos without even being physically there, couldn't a being made entirely of light do the same? Where was Light Gaia's influence? If he spread across the world too because of his early emergence, wouldn't there be creatures of light just like the creatures they fight at night?

Flowey sighed as he dropped the matter. There wasn't much he could do in the matter. It wasn't like he could wish for Light Gaia and he would magically appear. Sonic sensed the disappointment in Flowey's sigh.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Sonic asked with concern as he looked down the flower wrapped around his arm.

Flowey did the equivalent of a shrug. "It's about this Light Gaia being." Flowey answered. "I mean, I was wondering why he isn't, you know, here. Not a trace of him. People act strange when their influenced by this Dark Gaia. Why is no one influenced by Light Gaia if he's here?"

Sonic thought. Light Gaia must be around Mobius. Maybe he's somewhere where thy can find him. Maybe, when they restore the Chaos Emeralds, Light Gaia would come. There were many different theories going through Sonic's mind as to where Light Gaia could've been.

Sonic smiled. "Maybe he's around. Maybe he's influencing us but we just don't know it. All I know is that me and my two friends, you and Tails, are going to fix the world one piece at a time." Sonic answered as he looked at Flowey. "Right, buddy?"

"You... think of me as a friend?" Flowey asked in hushed amazement.

"Well, yeah!" Sonic said so matter-of-factly. "You've been a good friend to be around and you've helped me a lot. You also seem almost sympathetic towards this 'werehog' thing. Why are you surprised?"

"I just... never thought I could make friends anymore." Flowey looked down in a sort of daze. He shuttered. Then, he felt something... foreign. Something he hadn't felt in two years. He thought he _felt_ something. He thought he felt admiration towards Sonic.

 _Inside Flowey, something is starting to resonate._

He shook it off. No. He must be sorely mistaken. He couldn't feel anything for anyone. Not anymore.

"Are you okay?" Sonic asked with a concerned look.

"I-I'm fine." Flowey said as he straightened himself. "Let's just put this planet-sized jigsaw puzzle back together!"

"Well, you're in luck!" Tails said as he went through the cloud layer. "Welcome to Mazuri, location of the first Gaia Temple."

As if on cue, a village appeared on the ground below. It was a small, quiet village surrounded by sunny plains. The village had a giant tree at the edge of the town, providing shade for some of the local residents. Most of the residents had dark skin and dark hair and wore clothing suited to the heat of the sun. Unfortunately, from what the trio could see, things weren't looking too good.

All of the villagers of Mazuri were gathered around center of the village. Above, all Sonic could see were grey specks but as they went lower, it became quite obvious that they were robots. Behind the robots was the man Flowey had come to know as Eggman. The man was lounging in what looked like a pod that floated above the ground.

"Eggman!" Sonic yelled to Tails.

"Yeah. I see him." Tails replied.

"We should land in the outskirts!" Flowey yelled above the rushing winds. "That way, we have the element of surprise!"

"Already on it!" Tails replied as he steered the plane towards the area of the plains next to the village.

Soon, the plane landed. Sonic jumped out with Flowey on his arm, still.

"Sorry, Tails! I'm going to go stop Eggman." Sonic said to Tails.

"No. It's fine. I don't need much help anyways." Tails answered with a nod and a smile before Sonic dashed off towards the center of the town with Flowey screaming and using his vines to hold on for dear life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Eggman laughed maniacally from his Eggpod as the robots rounded up the citizens into the area that he was in. The man was with a circular yellow robot that criticized his plans. The villagers gasped and shuddered as the robots made them look at the red pompous man.

"Who are you?!" yelled the chief of the village, bravely as he pointed at Eggman.

"Hello, villagers! I am Dr. Eggman." Eggman said, putting emphasis on the "Doctor" part. "If you tell me where the Temple of Gaia is, then I won't have to do anything nasty."

A village boy picked up a rock. "We aren't telling you anything!" He yelled in a battlecry matter as he threw that rock at Eggman.

The rock hit Eggman right in the face, making his head jerk up to look at the sky. The yellow robot pointed and laughed at him before Eggman out his hand on the robot and pushed him back down. He turned towards the villagers with frustration painted all over his face.

"Alright. If you want to play it that way. Robots-" Eggman yelled when all of a sudden, a blue blur destroyed his robots and stopped right in front of the villagers. It was Sonic and one his right arm was Flowey, looking green, no pun intended.

"Hey! Eggman! Thanks for stealing my friend, yesterday!" Sonic said, sarcastically. "Not to mention the skydiving trip, the other day!"

"I should've known you would free Flowey, you pesky little hedgehog!" Eggman said in complete frustration.

"What are you doing?" Sonic asked.

"I don't have to tell you two anything!" Eggman said as his pod mad him turn his back on the Blue Blur. "Now, I have some business to take care of."

Eggman's pod floated away from the village and went off to find the Gaia Temple. Sonic looked down at Flowey.

"Sorry, little buddy." He said apologetically.

"It's alright." Flowey said in a neutral tone of voice. "I've had worse. Next time, just let me have a chance to position myself so that I don't jerk along with your arm when you run."

"Will do." Sonic said before he turned to the villagers. "Is everyone alright?"

The villagers talked amongst each other and Sonic was glad to hear that all of the villagers said that they were alright other than the fright the robots gave them at first. It wasn't everyday they saw a robot.

"I have to follow Eggman." Sonic said to chief of the village. "Where is the Temple of Gaia."

"The Temple lies in a small jungle over there." The chief pointed to the right of him and indeed, in the direction was a jungle. "Follow the paths that lead up into the trees. If Myrian permits it, you will come to her." The chief did a mini bow in respect. "I await for your return. May Sonalu make straight your paths and may Myrian bless you with the MERCY of her ways."

The chief went away to talk to some of the village members. Sonic went a walking pace at first. Flowey got into his position, his vines connecting to both arms and his face around his neck.

"Who's Sonalu?" Sonic asked in curiosity. Flowey thought on it.

"I don't know. I've never heard of Sonalu." Flowey said in disappointment. "I guess we just have to hope that he keeps our paths straight."

"Right." Sonic nodded in agreement before turning to Flowey. "Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Flowey said with a gulp.

"Here we... GO!" Sonic said before blasting off, Flowey using all his strength to keep from screaming.

They reached the Mazurian jungle in no time and soon, they were on a wooden path above the ground. Soon, they saw a giant robot and a pod holding a certain evil genius. Eggman turned in surprise before he turned towards Sonic along with his latest invention. The giant machine blocked the path, making Sonic come to a halt.

The machine looked like a spider, two mechanical eyes stared down at Sonic. The body was red and purple. Up in front were some sharp and wicked pincers that could crush anything. A caldera opened up as the Eggpod landed in the cockpit of the giant mech.

"Behold, Sonic! My latest and greatest invention! Let's see if you can take this!" Eggman said as the mech came closer to Sonic before opening its pincers and slamming them together to crush Sonic. Sonic couldn't move away fast enough. Even if he did, the pincers would crush him anyway. Then, a green light flared. No crushing pain assaulted the Flowey or Sonic.

It was a green shield that stopped the two pincers from coming together. In front of Sonic and Flowey was a young boy. He seemed ghostly by the way that he was transparent, his outline and body shined green. His skin was a darker shade of green while his hair was the darkest green of all. His clothing consisted of a plain shirt with an apron and pants, a frying pan in his right hand which shined a brighter green along with the apron. The only thing that shined brighter than the apron and frying pan was his grass green eyes. The duo could almost see every feature of this boy as he, surprisingly, spoke.

"Hey! My name's Walter. I will be your guide through Mazuri!" He said in a playful tone of voice as he did a tiny salute before turning to the mech. "Oops! Looks like we have a spider problem here in the jungle! Let me take care of this KINDLY." He said as his shields expanded in a sudden movement.

Eggman looked in amazement. A soul? A power soul helping these two? Looks like now was the time to take his mech to the Temple and attack Sonic if he dares to follow. Eggman's mech went into reverse as he continued down the road.

Sonic started running after the machine and to his amazement, the ghost kept up just fine. Walter floated beside him.

"If you're wondering, Flowey did this. He woke me up. Anyways, he won't be able to respond for a while." The boy said as he looked behind Sonic, presumably at Flowey. "The fact he is going fast and the fact he is tired after this means that he is probably passed out. I wouldn't worry about it though. I will help him stay on."

"So, who are you, other than Walter." Sonic asked as he continued to pick up speed.

"I'm a kid who fell into the underground. My soul allows me to do magic based on one of seven traits. I'm KINDNESS." Walter answered. "I went through the entire Underground and when Asgore, the king, was about to fight me, I gifted him my soul so that he didn't have to take it by force."

"I guess that's why you're KINDNESS." Sonic said with a side-glance and a smirk.

"Yeah." Walter said as the robot opened up its pincers. "Now would be the time to-"

"Attack." Sonic answered as he did an air attack at the weak part of the robot which was only visible when the pincers opened.

The robot toppled down the road for a while before it got back into its regular stance, although it was clearly damaged. Walter put a thumbs up as they continued down the road. Sonic looked at Walter as he put a thumbs up and sported a smirk before he ran into a bomb. He got up and continued to run although he was injured.

"I can help with that!" Walter said as he put his ghostly hands on Sonic's head. Sonic was astonished as he felt the faint sensation of his wounds knitting back together as green magic glowed all around him. Once Walter was done, he went back to floating alongside Sonic, trying not to distract him again.

Sonic did the same tactic over and over again. He attacked the creature whenever it opened its pincers. The machinery would topple down the road until it got back to a flying position. Sometimes, Sonic's timing was off and the pincers would close in on him. Sometimes, Walter would create a shield. Other times, Walter would just heal Sonic.

Finally, Sonic hit the monster of a machine and it didn't get back up. Eggman's pod flew out with Eggman throwing a tantrum over his loss.

"Nice job, Sonic!" Walter congratulated.

"Couldn't have done it without you and Flowey." Sonic said as he heard Flowey groan from behind him.

"Thanks!" Walter said as the Sonic and Walter high fived. Then, Walter looked at his hand in disappointment. His hand was more see through than normal and was disappearing.

"My time grows short." Walter said as he put his hand down from his face with a smile. "It was nice meeting you, Sonic."

"See you around, Walter." Sonic said as Walter disappeared from view and Sonic thought of the young KIND soul.

"Did it work?" Flowey muttered as he stirred.

"Yeah! Good job, Flowey!" Sonic said cheerfully as Flowey resumed his place around Sonic's right arm.

"Heh... thanks." Flowey said with a tired look before he turned his attention to the left in fascination. "Is that-"

Sonic looked and realized what Flowey saw. It was a stone building with hints of jade gems that made it have a green tint to it. On wires were quilts and fabric that draped over the path. It seemed like a Temple.

"That must be the Temple of Gaia!" Sonic said before he started walking down to the temple.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they entered, it was dark and quiet. The quiet had a mysterious quality to it as well as an old quality. Jade gems lit the path as they followed it. Sonic oohed and wowed it as the duo tried to take it in. Unfortunately, they were both stunned when a booming voice echoed around the room.

"WHO DARES ENTER THIS TEMPLE?!" The voice boomed as it echoed. "WHAT ARE YOUR INTENTIONS?!"

"I'm Sonic and we have come to restore the Chaos Emeralds." Sonic said defensively as he looked around for the source of the voice. It went deathly silent when all of a sudden, a bouncy childish voice answered.

"Well, why didn't you say so?" The female voice said as it became clear where it came from.

A figure stepped into the light. She was outlined just like Walter was, her eyes the brightest thing. What made her different was the fact she wasn't human. She was a green HEDGEHOG! Her spines were very much like Sonic's other than the fact that they were a bit longer. She wore clothing much like what the people from Mazuri wore except her clothing seemed greener than normal. She looked at them with great amusement.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked in a bit of confusion at the other hedgehog.

"I am Myrian the Kind." The young hedgehog said in a singsong manner. "And welcome to the Temple of Gaia!"

The dark lighting immediately brightened up as the temple seemed brighter. On the walls were 2 small murals and one central mural on each wall of a green hedgehog doing great acts. One of four small ones showed her healing a very sick boy. The second small one showed her farming and giving food to the people of the village during a famine. The third one showed her making a peace treaty between two tribes. The last small one showed her holding a green heart.

The big ones were more important. The one on the left showed her stopping a battle with her shields, shielding one army from the other as she held her position. The second one showed her trying to stop a war. One side was human while the other looked like monsters. She seemed to be failing to resolve it.

"You mean, you're a hedgehog just like me?" Sonic said, still in shock to meet another hedgehog to join their club.

"Yup!" She said with a smile. "This Temple was built before me but it was said in tradition that a girl name Myrian would be laid to rest in this Temple. So, here I am! I guard the Temple from any trouble."

"Like that voice you did." Flowey said, a little bitter.

Myrian looked at them with nervousness. "Look! I'm all bark and no bite. I didn't mean to scare you!"

"That's alright. You were doing your job." Sonic said.

"Anyways," Myrian said as she walked down the path further into the Temple. "The only reason I'm awake right now is because the Chaos Emeralds lost their power."

"You see, I power an Emerald up with my soul." Myrian said as a green heart appeared in her hand. Sonic had never seen anything like that before. "Since my power is going nowhere else now that the Emeralds lost their power, my power makes a physical form for me, along with Sonalu."

"Who's Sona-" Flowey was interrupted as a ghostly green giraffe baby came up to Myrian.

"Sonalu is right here!" Myrian said as she got down on one knee and pet him. "He is good at directions and making sure people are KIND. He takes care of the temple when I'm powering up the Emeralds. We share the same soul, just like all of the Temple guardians."

Myrian pet the giraffe before she continued to the center of the temple. There, in the center of a round room, was a pedestal. As they entered, Myrian touched the pedestal and a tinier pedestal came up. The tinier pedestal had a tiny hole in it.

"Put the Emerald on the pedestal and I will disappear into the Emerald." Myrian said.

"It was nice meeting you." Sonic said.

"It was nice meeting you both." Myrian said as she hugged Sonalu. Then, Sonic put the Emerald on the pedestal.

The Emerald glowed and lifted up into the air as green energy connected to Myrian surrounded it. Myrian disappeared as the Emerald turned into a green color as it was supposed to be. Then, the planet shook. The land under their feet was moving. In fact, the piece was moving back into place on the planet's core.

"Sonic!" Sonic and Flowey spun around to see Tails flying up to them. "A piece of the planet came back into place! Watch!"

Sonic, Flowey, and Tails watched as the piece that held Mazuri went back onto the core. When it hit the core, a purple flash went off as it fused to the core again.

"One piece done. Six to go." Flowey said, happily but exhausted.

"Then let's not waste much time." Sonic said. "Let's put the world back together!"


	7. Halloween Special!

**A/N Happy Halloween! It's been regrettably a long time. I hope to write the next chapter but looking at what I have to write, it seems a bit of a bore. If you guys have any ideas as to how to spruce it up a little, give me a review or PM.**

 **Anyways, in celebration of this holiday of ghosts and demons and werewolves, I made a Sonic Unleashed: The Angel of the Underground parody that deals with just that: ghosts, demons, and werehogs. This is a bit more of a joke story but I feel like it is in character as Undertale, at times, is a joke. This also could be considered an AU of Sonic Unleashed: The Angel of the Underground where Sonic found a way to bring back Asriel, and did not have lycanthropy until this story. Where he got lycanthropy is your headcanon, not mine. I feel obligated say that this is full of spoilers for Sonic Unleashed, Undertale, and Sonic Unleashed: The Angel of the Underground. Minor spoilers. Not much but enough that I should tell someone about it. Also, if you haven't seen Sonic Unleashed and/or Undertale, what are you doing reading this? If you are reading this, spoilers will make you have a BAD TIME playing these games. I am telling you this because I care about you. 3. Anyways, onwards, Aeoshima!**

 _Sonic Unleashed: The Angel of the Underground presents:_

 _A Blast of Fanfics production_

 _ **Sonic: The Night of the Werehog**_ **and Goatbro**

 _(Now with 200% more words and 10% more dialogue. It's not too much but it's enough to count as dialogue.)_

 _Featuring Sonic the Hedgehog as Sonic the Hedgehog and Sonic the Extra-Scary Hedgehog... Fine. Werehog. You know that means human hog, right? No? Well, now you know._

 _And Asriel Dreemurr as Asriel the Goatbro (His personality is half Camila Cuevas Asriel where he's brave and fighting but emotional and half TC-96 Asriel where he's scared and emotional)_

 _*screen fades black*_

A mansion always stood at the edge of the town for as long as the citizens could remember. Many said that it was haunted or that it was cursed. The townsfolk often debated about whether it should be a haunted mansion or a cursed mansion. The ones who believe it to be haunted say that a girl of twelve lived there with her parents. She was bullied so much that she ran to a mountain on the outskirts of town. She never returned. They say the spirit of the girl still haunts that mansion and bullies anyone who comes in, as revenge for what she suffered in life.

The people who say the mansion's cursed have evidence too. Whenever some nice family bought it and moved it, their children would go missing and then the family would move out. Still, nobody was ever willing to test this theory as the house was bad, no matter which theory you believed.

Of course, there were the few who decided they could brave it and today, they were two kids.

It was raining hard outside as the front door to the mansion creaked open and a tiny head popped in. It was a girl, around eleven or twelve with light blonde hair and diamond blue eyes. She peaked in before opening the rest of the door. She walked in fearlessly as a boy followed her steps, a little more nervously.

The boy was the same age as the girl. He had dirt brown hair that matched his eyes. The girl stopped as she turned towards the shivering boy as he closed the door behind him.

"Flashlight." She said in a singsongy voice. The boy nodded as he took off his backpack and placed it on the floor. It was a good-sized backpack with the symbol of the arrows on a remote control. He opened up the first pocket and moved around the contents before he found the flashlight and gave it to the girl.

While the boy put the contents of his backpack back in order, the girl flicked it on and looked around.

"Woah..." She said in amazement as her mouth turned into an excited grin. She continued to turn around in a circle to see the things around her. There was furniture under white sheets and left untouched. The room itself looked like the foyer of the manor house. She looked around in mad fascination as she started to explore.

Unfortunately, the boy didn't share in her fascination. He shivered from the atmosphere as he put his backpack back on his back and flicked on his own flashlight, a look of uneasiness still in his eyes.

He looked around nervously at the untouched furniture before realizing in horror that the girl had moved on into the next room. He ran into the next room where he saw the light coming from, mostly in fear of being left alone in a creepy house. When he saw her looking at an old mirror, he sighed in relief, puffed out his chest, and tried to pretend he wasn't afraid or that he had run into the room in fear.

He walked up to the mirror and stood next to the girl before looking at her in admiration. She looked at the mirror with a grin ear-to-ear as she did silly faces. She did a couple before inviting the boy to join in the fun, stepping away from the mirror. He laughed nervously as he did silly faces in the mirror. The girl laughed which made him less nervous.

He soon turned to the girl and did fake scary faces in front of her. She giggled and would look at him before giggling some more. Then, he put his pointer fingers next to his top canines and did a face that made him look like a vampire. He expected her to laugh some more.

Instead, she looked at him as she caught her breath from giggling before she went stiff. Her expression went from happy to shocked as she gasped. The boy put his hands down and shot a confused expression at her. Then, he realized that it wasn't him but something behind him that scared her. Then, he gulped and his face changed to one of dread.

He turned around slowly. A ghostly face was there and before he knew it, it jumped out at the girl and him. They both screamed as a flash of light blinded their vision. The two turned away from the mirror, screaming, running away, and leaving the haunted house for good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two pink transparent hands held onto the two pictures that were taken with old cameras. The holder of the pictures looked down at the symbols at the bottom right of the camera. One was a sailor's hat while the other was a bow tie. She then inspected the photos carefully.

One of the pictures was of a boy with brown hair and brown eyes looking deep into the camera with his mouth caught open in a silent and petrified scream. The other was of a girl with whitish-blond hair and diamond blue eyes, her eyes half closed with her mouth open in more of a silent gasp.

The holder of the pictures looked at the photos some more before taking a brief glance at the photographers. In front of her were two ghosts, the two looking at her with admiration and looking at the other competitor with a look of hate. One was tall and skinny, a bandana around his neck, while the other was short and wide, a bow tie matching the emblem on his photo.

The holder of the photos was a pink ghost. Her hair was put up into the air and her dress made her look like a mermaid in the air when she floated and a heart symbol was on her cheek. She was lounging on a couch. Around her were cork boards with pictures of many of their "guests" and posters of her favorite movie monster: werewolves.

She looked at the two photos with a small smile on her lips. This smile hid her indecision. Both photos were works of art. The cream of the crop. She only had to choose. The problem was that she wasn't good at discerning what was good or bad scaring. Well, that is why she asked for a professional.

With a flick of her finger, a figure came out from the corner. She was red ghost that looked around eleven or twelve. She had hair that went down to her shoulders and striking red eyes. She wore a striped sweater and black pants and around her neck was a heart locket. She always wore a neutral face as she strode towards the pictures. She was a scaring master back where she came from and she was only known by the name a Chara.

Chara went over and sat on the couch where the ghost lounged. Chara took a look at the photos and investigated them thoroughly. Eventually, after looking at them for a while, Chara whispered into the other ghost's ear the verdict. Afterwards, the feminine ghost smiled and nodded with an "Ohhh," as if learning something new. Chara nodded as she went behind the couch to observe in silence.

The pink female ghost looked at the pictures once more before making the final verdict. The two photographers were teasing each other. The Bandana ghost flipped the camera of the Bow tie ghost up into the air while the other ghost fumbled to catch it. Upon catching it, he gave the Bandana ghost a dirty look as the Bandana ghost laughed in vicious mockery. In a fast motion that made the two ghosts get into position, the lounging ghost thrust one of the photos outwards towards the two ghosts.

It was the picture of the girl with the bow tie emblem at the bottom. The Bow tie ghost held his two hands together in a champion pose as the other ghost looked down at his feet. That's when the young woman ghost threw the picture to the ground with a playful disgusted sound. Then, with her other hand, she pointed to the picture of the boy with the sailor hat emblem on the bottom.

The two ghosts were surprised. The Bandana ghost straightened his posture as he became happier while the Bow tie ghost had his mouth open in surprised horror that he lost, picking up the photo as it fell to the ground. Chara had a small smile on her lips as she nodded in agreement. The young woman ghost looked at the picture again in delight as she hugged it. Then, she got up from her couch and delicately pinned the photo onto one of the cork boards where it joined many other photos that were her favorite.

Meanwhile, the Bandana ghost bowed before closing his eyes and putting his right hand out by his competitor as a subtle way of boasting his victory. The Bow tie ghost watched in horror as the young woman ghost floated up to the Bandana ghost and kissed him on his right cheek.

She quickly retreated back to her couch as the Bandana ghost blasted off like a rocket around the room. Chara looked in silent amusement, although not smiling or showing it as the Bandana ghost danced solo until he posed and a random spotlight shined on him as the room dimmed. The Bow tie ghost fell to the floor and hit the ground with his hands in frustration and defeat.

Right then, a gloved hand grabbed the knocker to the front door to the mansion and knocked. Chara heard it and, knowing what crazy shenanigans would happen as the ghosts try to one-up each other, retreated to her room at the very top of the manor. The Bow tie ghost heard the sound and threw a mischievous grin as he turned and dashed towards the sound, leaving the Bandana ghost behind, who was so distracted that he didn't even hear the knock. All the young woman ghost did was look excitedly as she watched the ghost leave, for she knew she would get another addition to her wall of scares.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonic opened the door hesitantly when no one answered. He looked in curiously. Lightning lit up the room for a bit which allowed him to see the covered furniture and the massive room.

"Woah." He said as he entered the manor and looked behind him for his companion.

A face peered into the room. It was a monster. He had the look of a floppy eared goat about him. His fur was white and his eyes were a light springtime green. On him was a poncho that he had bought when they started looking for shelter from the storm. His see-through poncho revealed his green and yellow striped sweater and his black pants. Around his neck was a golden heart locket. He looked into the manor with a look of interest and nervousness.

"C'mon, Asriel." Sonic said with a friendly smile.

"C-coming." Asriel said as he entered the room finally. He carefully took off his poncho and shook out his fur from the water that had managed to hit him.

While Asriel was doing that, Sonic went further into the house, his muddy shoes making footprints on the otherwise spotless floor. He went through the foyer into another room. The room was circular and was tall. The room showed the many floors along the side and the top of the room had a window that revealed the night sky.

Asriel ran to stand by Sonic's side. His expression was still unsure as he didn't know what to think of his surroundings. A shiver crept down his spine as he looked around, rubbing his hands together. Sonic didn't seem to notice as he walked into a hallway. Asriel continued looking around until he noticed Sonic wasn't there. He ran after Sonic in a dash and stayed behind Sonic anytime he could.

The duo reached the end of the hallway and Sonic opened the door in front of them. Inside was a ballroom which held covered furniture. Sonic smiled in curiosity as Asriel followed slowly and methodically behind. His whole body shook as he continued behind Sonic. He walked beside a mirror and then turned to look at the mirror.

Asriel let out a tiny gasp before covering his mouth as he accidentally scared himself in the mirror. He closed his eyes and put his hand over his heart to try and slow his heart down. Sonic looked over in alarm and when he realized it wasn't anything, he looked at Asriel in frustration. In response, Asriel gave a worried shrug and a fake smile before Sonic continued with Asriel in tow.

Asriel crept in front of the mirror carefully when he thought he saw his reflection do something he didn't do. Slowly, he turned around to see his frightened expression reflected in the mirror. Suddenly, his face contorted in the mirror. Then, something jumped out at him.

"BAAAAAAHHHH!" Asriel screamed in terror. Suddenly, a flash of light blinded him so that he couldn't see what scared him or wonder why there was a flash of light in the first place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The young woman ghost giggled at the picture happily. It was perfect. A young boss monster with his mouth agape with his pupils reduced to pinpricks was the perfect gift. The best gift the young woman could've gotten. She floated around hugging and looking at the photo in admiration.

Bow tie ghost puffed out his chest in glee as the Bandana ghost looked at him in envy. Then, the young woman ghost gave the Bow tie ghost a kiss on his right cheek before giving another one on his left before she floated back to her couch. The Bow tie ghost sighed as he sunk to the floor in a heap.

The Bandana ghost couldn't handle it. In a gust of frustration and rage, he floated at a fast pace to get a picture. The Bow tie ghost, realizing what his competitor would try to do, bounced across the floor to catch up to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The duo had travelled into a corridor where there were windows on their right side. The rain and lightning of the outside made the hallway seem even scarier.

Asriel crept along the wall in a nervous wreck. The scare he got had stripped him of what was left of the bravery he had. He closed his eyes and felt along the wall until he opened one eye to see Sonic looking at him in frustration. Sonic tapped his shoe lightly as if to ask him to start being brave.

Asriel crept away from the wall but always turned to watch his back. He shivered and continued to follow Sonic carefully. That's, of course, when the ghosts decided to strike. The first ghost dropped down from the ceiling, scaring Asriel. Another flash of light and a photo was taken.

"BAAAAAAAHHH!" Asriel screamed as he ran the other way only for another ghost to jump out from the floor and another photo was taken.

It happened like this for a while. Asriel would run away from one ghost, only for the other ghost to pop up and scare him. Many photos were taken and until suddenly, someone tapped Asriel's shoulder. Asriel turned slowly around.

It was Sonic. He had put a flashlight underneath his face and had done a silly "scary" face. Asriel let out a little yell and Banadana ghost who was right next to Sonic but invisible, took a picture. Asriel afterwards gave Sonic his Mother's death stare to which Sonic laughed. Asriel, though flustered, couldn't help but join in laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Young Woman ghost floated around the table as she looked at picture after picture, giggling at every one of them. Everyone of the pictures, to her, was a winner and she prized each of them accordingly.

The two ghost competitors were confident and dignified as they both thought they would win the young ghost's heart. The Young Woman ghost sat on her couch and inspected the picture in her hand with a smile. Then, she made a confused noise and her smile disappeared.

The two competitors looked confused as they tried to figure out what was wrong. The woman ghost looked over all the pictures with a shocked expression before she slammed the table in anger, demanding which ghost did it.

The ghost competitors knew they were in trouble as she showed them the pictures that shocked her. One had the Boss Monster screaming but in the background was the blue Hedgehog they had seen around the kid. He looked at the camera in shocked realization. The next one had the hedgehog in the background yawning and reading a book. The last one was of the hedgehog giving a mocking scary face at the camera.

The ghost competitors picked up the pictures, trying to put blame on the other but only managing to confuse them both. Eventually, they came to the same shocking conclusion that both of them were to blame for not noticing. They both turned with shocked expressions to the Woman Ghost.

She looked at the angrily before turning her nose at them and floating away from the couch. The ghosts tried to stop her but to no avail. They both stared at the pictures and immediately came to the same conclusion. They looked at each other in anger as they slammed the table and flew down the hall. They would do it. They would scare the hedgehog.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thunder echoed down the corridor as Asriel and Sonic continued through the house. The glass showed the downpour. Sonic simply looked at the place in amazement and interest at how cool a scary mansion can be.

Asriel, on the other hand, was recovering from the scare mania that had happened to him. Geez. Sometimes he hated being a scaredy cat. He had encountered things that were much scarier than ghosts. I guess that's the thing about being a pushover. You aim to please those jerks, even if they just want you to scream and haven't tried to harm you.

That's when at the corner at the end of the hall, a metal foot stomped. Asriel jumped a little bit but he tried to stand his ground. He needed to be brave. Light came from an open door at the end of the hall which showed a shadow of something creeping around the corner. Suddenly, a metal hand grasped the wall and something walked slowly around the corner before turning suddenly towards the duo. It was a suit of armor and beneath the helmet, two green lights shown and stared them down as he continued to walk down the hall.

Asriel couldn't move from his place. His eyes were mere pinpricks as he looked in fear. He put his hand up to his mouth as he heard something step behind him. Behind the duo was another suit of armor except this one had orange lights dancing where its eyes should be.

Asriel turned his head around to look at one suit of armor and then the other. He finally resorted to his doom as he pressed his body against Sonic's and then closed his eyes, hoping beyond hope that they might go away or that Sonic might fight them. Imagine Asriel's shock when he felt Sonic shaking.

Asriel's eyes opened suddenly and he stepped back to look at his friend. Sonic's teeth were chattering and his eyes were filled with nervousness or fear. His hands were balled into fists that were close to his body.

Asriel put his hand to his mouth before he put it away and looked at the ghosts in frustration. That was it. That was the final straw on the camel's back. The ghosts could scare Asriel all they want but when they scare his friends? That was too far! Asriel's face turned into one of anger and pure DETERMINATION. Asriel's fear was still there. There was evidence of that in the fact that he was still shaking but Asriel knew that when people mess with his friends, that's when he should stop acting afraid. He was filled with BRAVERY.

Asriel's eyes, for a split second, turned a golden yellow-orange color as he positioned his hands with his right hand to his cheek and his left arm stretched in front of him. Once his hands were positioned, magic surrounded them until a golden bow was in his hands with an arrow knocked into place. His eyes turned green again as he turned to one armor to the other.

"Enough is ENOUGH!" Asriel yelled. "If you take another step, I'll shoot."

The armors laughed malevolently as they looked at the monster.

"I'm not afraid of you! I'm the god of Hyperdeath! I can make you die... again..." Asriel was clearly losing his bravery here. His threats had not worked as the suits of armor closed in on the duo.

Asriel let out a desperate cry as the bow disappeared. Where did his bow go? Why wasn't his magic working? Maybe he was too scared? He looked over to Sonic who had now dropped to his knees. This was it. He had failed. This was how Asriel Dreemurr would die...again. He fell against the wall and slumped down in defeat. He didn't want to die. Most of all, he didn't want to be a flower again. Asriel went into a fetal position as he felt hot tears start to form in his eyes.

Sonic fell onto all fours with his head close to the wooden floor. The two suits of armor took out their cameras as they got ready for the perfect photo. Nobody except Sonic noticed as the full moon came out from under the clouds and shined down through the windows.

Suddenly, Sonic's head jerked to look directly at the moon. That's when he started to change. Fur grew on him as his ears pointed into that of a wolf. He covered his face with his hands, only for the gloves on his hands to rip to show claws and furry hands.

The ghosts looked at each other in alarm as he continued to transform. Asriel watched in horror, tears running down from his eyes, though he hardly noticed. He didn't know what would happen after the transformation. Would it be just like in horror movies? Would Sonic be the same as he was normally? Asriel didn't know and goodness knows he didn't want to find out the hard way. Unfortunately, he was trapped between two suits of armor. The most he could do was turn his body parallel to the wall, close his eyes, cover his ears, and hope he looked like a wall.

The shadow of the transformation shined across the wall and the quivering form of Asriel. Then, when it ended, Sonic stretched his arms out from their position in front of his body and hit the suits of armor. Both of the ghosts flew across the room to the right or to the left of Sonic, accidentally snapping pictures as their camera and their ethereal bodies hit the ground. Sonic took a step towards one of the ghosts before the ghost looked up.

Sonic was covered in dark blue fur that blew in the breeze coming from the now-open window. His canines poked through his mouth and his hands were clawed. His shoes had spikes on the bottoms and Sonic looked at the ghost menacingly. The ghost yelled in shock as he flew over Sonic, picked up his competitor, and flew out of the room.

Asriel, noticing that he wasn't harmed, rubbed the tears off his face with his arm. Then, he cautioned to open one eye. The werehog looked at Asriel with a look of care mixed with regret. Asriel opened both eyes now as he tried to look like he wasn't crying. Sonic stretched out his clawed hand to pull up Asriel. Asriel looked up and gave a reassuring smile that reassured not only Sonic but himself. He put his hand in Sonic's and was pulled up to his feet.

Sonic's face was still filled with a little bit of regret. He had scared the heck out of Asriel to the point of tears. As if seeing Sonic's thought process, a look of embarrassment crossed Asriel's face as he scratched behind his head.

"Oh no. Sonic, you didn't scare me too bad. I'm a crybaby by nature!" Asriel answered with a smile. Seeing that Sonic was still a little bit hesitant to believe him, he added while scratching the back of his head in embarrassment, "I cry whenever I watch children's movies and I was scared to tears by the Michael Jackson's 'Thriller' music video. Still am."

Sonic finally believed him as a small smile appeared on his face before he turned towards the direction the ghosts had fled. He looked to Asriel with a confused look and Asriel returned it with a shrug.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Young Woman ghost laughed maniacally as she slammed her hands on the table with the rest of the pictures before looking back at the new photos she had. The photos depicted the two competitor ghosts with funny faces and the Young Woman ghost couldn't help but go up stairs for a short bit to show Chara the new photos.

The two competitors looked down at their feet in defeat as they didn't like being laughed at by the girl they were competing for. When she went up to show Chara the funny photos, the two saw a photo on the ground from when the girl was slamming the table.

They looked at it. It was the photo of the hedgehog doing a silly face. The two competitors got angry as they looked at it. So much so that they made a temporary truce to defeat the hedgehog for making a fool out of both of them. They sealed this temporary truce by gripping each other's hands as a green flame rose from the union.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonic and Asriel were in the main room of the house. Asriel had managed to start a fire in the fireplace with his magic. Then, he surprised Sonic when he went into the kitchen and made two hot chocolates, his mother's recipe. Sonic commented that it tasted like as though he melted a candy bar to make it. Asriel didn't answer, as it was a secret recipe, but a smirk formed on his lips.

Sonic looked through the bookcases for a book and found a surprising amount about werewolves. Sure, he wanted to know more about his lycanthropy but he was worried about what he would find if he read some of these books. Asriel fearlessly walked up to it and looked across the books. Asriel pulled out the first book of a young adult werewolf book series and sat down on a chair next to the table to read it. Sonic just gave up and picked a random novel that was one of the few that wasn't about a werewolf.

Sonic looked up in curiosity when Asriel stood up and picked up the book of the next series within ten minutes. As it turned out, Asriel was a fast reader like his mom. Soon, he had finished the series. Unfortunately, the story ended with the werewolf prince losing his werebear bride in a fight and Sonic could see Asriel's eyes fill with tears.

Then, Asriel heard a noise. It sounded like a stomp. It happened again and Asriel, wiping the tears from his eyes, looked in his hot chocolate to see ripples. Sonic noticed too as all of a sudden, the floor started tearing apart as if something was under the floorboards. Finally, before it could reach the table where both Asriel and Sonic were sitting, the creature jumped out. It looked just like a ghostly Minotaur.

It looked at Sonic in rage and confidence and immediately Asriel pieced it together. The two ghosts must've fused somehow to create one being. Sonic immediately got into a fighting stance. The Minotaur ghost roared at Sonic. Sonic and the Minotaur were about to act when all of a sudden, Asriel ran in front of Sonic. The creature laughed as Asriel gave a stern look. Asriel wasn't going to be afraid anymore. He was DONE being afraid. And now, he had an actual target to attack.

In a split moment, Asriel blinked and his green eyes changed. His pupils were white and the surrounding color was black. Two black stripes appeared on his cheeks as a intricate sword appeared in his hand. Then, he positioned the saber in front of him before running towards the beast.

"CHAOS SABER!" He yelled as a battle cry as he found purchase. A hole formed in the beast though the beast merely looked at Asriel in annoyance.

Sonic didn't hesitate to join his friend. He stretched his arm to grab a chandelier and then he swung around and hit the beast squarely on his face with his feet, a camera falling onto the floor. Sonic used that momentum to position himself in front of the beast, using his clawed hands to slow him down while also ruining the already ruined wooden floor.

Suddenly, Asriel felt his sword lose its purchase. But, that was impossible! It was still in the creatures body. Meanwhile, Sonic stretched his arm to punch the ghost. When he did, he was surprised to see a hole form in the ghost as the Minotaur laughed smugly. The hole didn't disappear. In fact, it spread farther. It took Sonic and Asriel a bit to figure that he had turned invisible.

Sonic looked around frantically before looking behind him. There, the creature stood before swinging his arm. Sonic flew through the air before knocking into Asriel. Asriel was knocked into the wall, farther than Sonic went.

Asriel sat up, his eyes once again a welcoming green. Dazed, he looked down at the floor to see the camera that had fallen off the creature. Shaking his head, Asriel once again looked at the camera and noticed that a photo had been taken. It must've been taken when his feet fell onto the button of the camera. He looked down at the photo as the image finally showed up.

The photo showed the beast in a threatening pose in the area right in front of Asriel. He looked up to see nothing there but he heard the snarls and the laughter right from that location. Something clicked in his head as a plan formed. Asriel picked up the camera and the photo before looking around for Sonic with a new sense of urgency. If he didn't share this information with Sonic, they wouldn't win.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonic got up from where he was tossed and shook his head. He then turned around right as the ghostly Minotaur came towards him. It knocked him off of the landing of the stairs and into the room with the tall ceiling and sky window. He hit the floor hard.

As Sonic was lying prone on the floor in a daze, a camera bounced off his head and landed right in front of his face. He looked at it in confusion before he heard Asriel's voice.

"Hey!" Asriel called from the landing of the stairs. Sonic looked at Goatbro with interest as Asriel immediately started to do actions with his hands.

Asriel then quickly pantomimed a scene. First, he pretended to take pictures. Then, he took the photo he had in his hand and pretended to study it before he punched the air, pretending to punch something invisible. Then, he gave a thumbs up as if to ask if Sonic understood. Sonic, who now was standing up and holding the camera, gave a thumbs up and a smile in response.

Asriel disappeared back into the room where the fighting started as Sonic looked around the room for any evidence of the creature. A sound. A movement. A sign about the whereabouts of the Minotaur. Finally, he heard laughter and quickly took a photo where he heard it coming from. He took the picture from the camera but it was only white. What he needed was time for the color to come and reveal the creature. Unfortunately, time wasn't on his side.

Sonic waved the photo in the air and blew on it as he looked around cautiously. The photo finally showed its colors and showed the creature on all fours, looking at him menacingly. Unfortunately, that same creature was no longer invisible and was right in front of him. He looked up, only for the ghost to do an uppercut and send him flying straight into the air.

Sonic was stunned for a little bit before he regained his focus. When his body had reached the full height of his flight, he flipped his body so that he falling with his belly down. Then, he spread out his body with his arms and legs outstretched. He quickly took three pictures with the camera as he fell back to the ground. He landed on his feet as he blew on the photos to speed up the time it usually took for the photo to develop.

Asriel entered the room again as he watched to see how Plan A was working out, only to see that Sonic was doing poorly. It wasn't Sonic's fault but rather the amount of time it took for the photos to truly come out and show their colors. Asriel saw this firsthand as the Minotaur stopped being invisible and knocked Sonic all the way to the other wall, making his camera fly all the way across the room.

Sonic shook himself out of his stunned state as he looked at the photos. One was of the Minotaur reading a book. Another was of the Minotaur yawning in front of the camera and the last was of the Minotaur doing a taunting scary face. Sonic growled at the photos in frustration. He ripped them apart before roaring in complete anger, clearly showing that the transformation had altered his temper in a way. He turned away from the wall as he started flinging attack after attack at absolutely nothing. The invisible ghost Minotaur laughed as he approached Sonic slowly until he hit Sonic against the other wall. Sonic slid down the wall, unconscious.

The monster laughed as it looked around for the camera. Then, his laughter turned into confusion as he didn't see it in Sonic's hand. Where could it have gone? The answer came in the form of light. The monstrous Minotaur turned around.

Asriel was floating in the air. He had golden robes on and a crown of golden flowers. His ears flowed like hair in a breeze no one else could feel. His hands held a golden bow and arrow which was aimed at the ghostly Minotaur. His eyes were glowing white. A photo fluttered to the ground and the ghostly Minotaur realized their mistake. Asriel had taken a picture of the Minotaur laughing in front of Sonic while he was attacking wildly. As if they needed more proof of their error, around Asriel's neck was the camera that ultimately led to this fate.

Suddenly, with a flick of his hand, the arrow flew towards the Minotaur's head with deadly accuracy. A flash of light blinded everyone in the house as it found purchase. Everything was still. That is until something stood up.

It was the Minotaur... or what was left of it. Indeed, the arrow had hit its mark but it had a different effect on fused ghosts. The from the legs up, the Minotaur was still intact but from the torso up, the creature split into two, revealing the two heads of the ghosts.

The two ghosts looked around the room. Sonic was still unconscious on the floor. As for Asriel, he was unconscious as well. The power it had taken to put on that show of power was clearly too much for him to handle without passing out. The two ghosts looked at each other in glee as the duo pulled the camera off of Asriel's neck. They turned to take a photo of the unconscious Sonic... only for fighting to ensue.

One of the ghosts stole the camera from the other and vice versa, each wishing to be the one to take the photo and claim it as their own. Sonic woke up from the commotion to see the sight before him. He shook his head to clear his blurry vision and thoughts before he looked at the two ghost fighters in amusement. He looked over to Asriel who had woken up as well and had put a hand to his head in a universal sign for a headache. Still, Asriel was smiling in amusement, as if an inside joke was said between Sonic and Asriel.

The ghosts continued to fight until they realized that amidst their fighting, they had woken up Sonic. They turned slowly towards Sonic. Sonic roared, scaring the two ghosts and making them fall over. Sonic swung, his arm launching them into the air. The ghosts screamed in fear as they continued to fly up into the air. Asriel, who ran up to join Sonic, formed a Hyper Goner head as it sucked the two ghosts back to earth faster than gravity could, head first. The two ghosts looked in fearful realization at what would come next.

Asriel got rid of his Hyper Goner and moved behind Sonic as Sonic hit them again, harder. The ghosts flew even farther, even breaking through the tall window on the ceiling. Unbeknownst to the ghosts and to Sonic and Asriel was that the ghosts had accidentally taken a picture when they got hit. The camera fell, landing a few feet away from two ghosts who were floating on the top level.

The Young Woman ghost was the person to pick up the photo that came out of the camera while Chara looked over her shoulder, both looking on in curiosity. Then, the color appeared and made the Young Woman Ghost coo. It showed a werehog, staring intently at the camera as he went to hit the user. The Young Woman ghost squealed as she handed the photo to Chara.

Chara looked at it in confusion until she saw something that made her give a second take. There in the background, behind the werehog, was a certain Goatbro she had not seen in years. The two ghosts looked down off the balcony in disbelief to, indeed, see a werehog and Chara's best friend, Asriel.

The werehog high-fived Asriel as they both laughed in understanding and friendship. Chara and the Young Woman ghost looked over at each other with a smile. They had a plan. They were going to do it together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was morning and the last remaining raindrops lazily dripped off of the trees, plants, and, in this case, a haunted mansion. Sonic opened the door, still a werehog and looked into the morning. He put out his hand to see if the rain was still coming down, only to find that the raindrops he did see were only the remains of the rain. Afterwards, he walked off the patio slowly.

Asriel followed afterwards, his poncho on just in case he decided to jump in the mud or he "accidentally" fell in a mud puddle. He followed closely behind Sonic, less in fear and more in friendship. The two continued to walk away from the house until they heard a voice.

"Hey!" The duo turned to see a figure. She was pink and green and she looked like a hedgehog, much like Sonic himself. A heart was on her cheek and she wore a yellow and green striped sweater. She enthusiastically approached the duo.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you come in! I fell asleep in the house and didn't wake up until now! Anyways, can I please take a picture with you two?" The hedgehog said energetically as she took out a camera, her eyes pleading for a "yes".

Sonic didn't mind, but, just in case Asriel did mind, he turned to give a questioning glance towards Asriel. Asriel gave a shrug before he did a thumbs-up with a small smile. Sonic nodded at the figure, conveying their final decision. The energetic hedgehog squealed as she set up the camera on a tripod in order to have the mansion in the background. She adjusted the timer and the settings so that it would take three photos all at once, two for her and one for the duo to keep. She went over to where Sonic and Asriel were to pose for the photo.

Asriel smiled while Sonic gave a somewhat reluctant smile. Then, the girl put her arms around both of them, surprising them both as she winked her left eye and put bunny ears behind Asriel's head while also putting her face close to Sonic's. She smiled a toothy smile and the camera flashed to turn out exactly as she planned. She ran over to the camera and picked up the three photos in one hand and the camera in the other.

"Thanks!" She said as she gave one of the photos that hadn't developed yet as she walked behind them, back towards the house. She stood there, eagerly looking at the photos in anticipation for the image to appear.

Asriel and Sonic looked at the photo until finally, the image showed. Sonic gave a confused look after looking at the photo while Asriel was astonished and shocked. Asriel turned towards where the girl was, about to say something only to see she wasn't there. She had disappeared into thin air.

Asriel took another look at the photo. Asriel and Sonic were in the same poses they had put on but in place of the girl, there were two girls. The one next to Sonic was purple and had a heart on her cheek. She was a human ghost with her hair piled up on top of her head and her left eye was winking at the camera, like the energetic hedgehog had. She smiled a toothy smile in pleasure, as if her dreams were co,omg true. Meanwhile, next to Asriel in the photo was someone he hadn't seen in a long time.

She had brown hair that went down to her shoulders and red eyes. She wore a green and yellow striped sweater. Her right arm was around Asriel and she put bunny ears behind him with her right hand like the hedgehog had. She gave the camera a modest smile, her eyes filled with happiness but also regret. Sonic looked at where Asriel was staring and Sonic realized something.

The girl next to Asriel had a heart locket that was identical to the one around Asriel's neck. Before Sonic could even ask, Asriel nodded. This was his friend. She had come and taken a picture with him. The last photo the two best friends would ever have again.

He wistfully looked back at the manor with Sonic, hoping for one last glance at his long lost friend before he would have to leave as a name slipped off of his lips.

"Chara."

 **A/N Suits those ghosts right! After all, fusion's just a cheap tactic to make weak ghosts stronger, am I right? *Crickets* If you think that reference was bad, I dare you to guess the other references I used. I bet no one can guess them all! Hahahahahahaha! Anyways, Happy Halloween and may the candy be ever in your favor.**


	8. Nightmares and Nightmare

**A/N Hey guys. So, sorry that it's been a while, but Writer's block is a terrible thing. I needed to figure out how to survive the almost pointless snow levels with some interesting effects. For all those who were bothering me about the Sans vs Sonic battle, why? I already told you guys I was going to do it! If you wanted this chapter sooner, MAYBE you should have given me some ideas as to how to make the snow levels more interesting to write like I TOLD YOU GUYS TO!**

 **Anyways, that's my passive aggressive rant. Enjoy.**

Flowey shivered in the arctic air and silently cursed himself. Why were they there? Why did they go to this wintery wasteland with snow, penguins, and robots? Oh yeah. Robots. Eggman made it there too. So many robots. So much sledding. Sonic didn't seem to care about the cold temperatures, but he was a hedgehog, a creature meant to move around and get used to temperatures like this. A flower in the arctic? Ha! That's hilarious.

Flowey's teeth chattered as Sonic walked into the center of the village. After a long day of sledding, it was nice to finally get a breather, though Sonic didn't need one. As Sonic was walking, though, he took notice of his companion's discomfort in the snow and wind. Taking pity on his friend, he took out a scarf from no where and wrapped it around Flowey's stem. Flowey let out a startled noise before looking at Sonic.

"Where did you get that from?" Flowey asked, noting that Sonic seemingly lifted his hand up and a scarf appeared.

"I have my secrets," Sonic replied cryptically with a smirk. "And, I bought it from the shop. I won't need it soon anyway, since..."

Sonic's smile faded. He didn't need to finish it. Flowey subconsciously turned to the sky. The sun was low in the horizon, as darkness started to fall. He could almost feel Sonic's thoughts in his own. He could hear himself, a different version of himself, pleading to some unknown power to not turn him into a flower again. Unfortunately, life was not as kind.

A beeping sound alerted the duo as Sonic pulled out the device Tails had given him for communication. Turning it on, the face of the Professor appeared on screen, seemingly delighted to see them.

"Ah! Sonic and Flowey!" Professor Pickle said cheerfully. "Upon reading the Gaia manuscripts, I found the location of the second Gaia temple. Come meet me in Spagonia."

Before Sonic or Flowey could say a word, the screen was off. Sonic turned to the companion on his shoulder. Flowey shrugged as a sign of submission to the plan the Professor had given them and then disappeared.

It didn't take long for Sonic to reach Tails. Luckily, he still had his speed in his regular form. Flowey shrugged off the frost and snow after the quick jog and rubbed his petals like hands. Sonic looked at Flowey with pity. Pity he didn't need. Flowey merely scowled back, as if saying "just get me off this snow-barren wasteland."

"Oh, Sonic!" Tails greeted, a little startled from the sudden appearance of his friend. He looked over the Tornado with pride before looking at Sonic again. "Glad to see you. Where to next?"

"Spagonia. We have to meet Professor Pickle," Sonic explained with a confident smile.

"Preferably, quickly and without any kidnapping, please," Flowey mumbled grumpily as he tried to shake off more of the snowflakes that fell on his delicate head.

"Hop aboard!" Tails replied as he flew into the cockpit and Sonic went behind him on the podium with the handlebars.

Within no time, they were in the air and the snow and cold air was left behind. Sonic looked beside him as Flowey tried to shake off the remaining coolness that still caused him to shiver.

There was something odd about his flower companion. Something about him seemed off. It wasn't exactly a deal-breaking sense of off, but there was something that wasn't right about Flowey. The way he acted was unique. He was a wild card. He could do the unexpected at anytime, it seemed. This didn't exactly make Sonic trust him any less. It just meant that his floral friend had Sonic's life and the entire world's at stake.

Flowey glanced up at Sonic's gaze and gave a soft, yet uncomfortable smile. It took all his control to make sure his mouth didn't chatter from the cold. As they flew silently in the sky, the trio didn't notice it was night in Spagonia until the eventual event happened and Sonic was once again the werehog. Flowey didn't seem to notice, however, and even if he did, he didn't acknowledge it.

Finally, they landed in the dark night of Spagonia to visit Professor Pickle. Sonic immediately got off the plane and walked towards the university as Tails went out to get more fuel. The world seemed different at night. It was calm. Peaceful. Everything Flowey had not experienced or cared to experience until now. In curiosity, the flower stared up at the night sky and saw the stars dotting the sky, blinking at them, as if to say hello.

Monsters used wish on the stars and would whisper their hopes and dreams to the lights above, as if someone were there that would listen and then send them their hearts' desires. He always thought it was a foolish belief, but now he saw a different side to the story. Stars were like their hopes and dreams. Even in the darkness, where there was a slim chance of their dreams coming true, there was still the light. It finally made sense to the soulless flower, and for the first time, he actually wanted to participate.

Taking in a breath of air, he wished his hope in his mind. _I wish I could be myself again._ Then, he sighed, sending his breath and wish to the stars above and hoping beyond reason that his hope might come true.

That's when a pink hedgehog came.

"Found you, Sonic!" yelled out the pink hedgehog as she charged at Sonic and caught him in a hug. Flowey held in a yelp from the ordeal, immediately knowing that she had not seen him at all and yet she accidentally included him in her hug. It would be less awkward if she didn't know that she was also hugging a soulless flower named Flowey.

"Awww, Sonic!" she continued as she held Sonic in her iron grip. "I've been looking for you forever!"

"Hey! Lemme go!" Sonic replied, struggling out of the reach of, presumably, his friend. Unfortunately, she didn't want to hear it.

She giggled a little. "You're crazy if you think you can get away from... Amy Rose and..." Her tone seemed to change as she realized some certain differences between the Sonic before the world broke apart and the Sonic after the world broke apart during the night. She finally opened her eyes, and Flowey made sure to stay out of her line of sight as she looked up at Sonic.

"Who are you?" Amy asked before quickly pulling away, rather forcefully from Sonic. She seemed really embarrassed and Flowey couldn't blame her. I mean, he mistook Frisk for... Nevermind. "Oh my gosh! I am SO sorry! I just completely mistook you for someone else!"

Sonic seemed to be at a loss for words, which surprised Flowey a little. I mean, usually Flowey was the one that was silent and amazed. For the first time, it seemed the roles were reversed. Maybe it was a love interest thing, maybe it wasn't. Flowey had a hard time reading relationships and feelings.

"That is so strange," Amy said to herself as she turned away from Sonic and Flowey as she looked around the area in confusion. In the meantime, Sonic turned to Flowey for advice, only for the clueless flower to shrug. He was not an expert on talking to people. Why did everybody expect him to be an expert at being nice to people? "I could've sworn it was him!"

"Anyway, I'm REALLY sorry," the pink hedgehog apologized before she turned to her left and started running that way. "See ya later!"

As she ran by, however, she failed to realize how Sonic tried to explain. How he held out his arm after her as if to ask her to stop and let him explain. It took a while for the duo to process what the heck happened as Sonic put down his arm.

"Well, that could've been better," Flowey mumbled, still staring at where A,y had run off to. Sonic let out a disappointed and depressed sigh, his rough voice making it sound a little bit more pathetic as he walked dejectedly towards the university.

As he walked slowly through the dark streets, Flowey lifted his head to look at Sonic, whose didn't look up once and continued to stare at the cobblestone path. Flowey frowned. He looked so pitiful. Flowey scoffed the thought. How could he feel pity? That wasn't something he was supposed to feel, and yet he felt it nonetheless. Without thinking, he immediately spoke.

"I know how that feels," he murmured quietly, though Sonic clearly heard, for he stopped, lifted his head a little and looked at his companion on his arm. Flowey continued to look at the ground, looking just as dejected as Sonic had before.

"You do?" Sonic said in curiosity as he looked down at his mysterious companion. Flowey looked up and gave a small, yet sad, smirk.

"Hey. You didn't think I started out as a flower, did you?" Immediately, Flowey laughed a little, though it wasn't because it was funny. It was a bitter laugh. Sonic listened intently as he heard the story of his friend.

"Look, I used to be a monster. I was just a kid at the time. I had my mom and dad... my best friend... everything I needed and most people liked me," Flowey continued, his head still hanging down. "Then, everything went wrong. It went so wrong, it felt like everything bad that happened to me was just a dream. However, when I woke up, I found I had a stem instead of a body, leaves instead of hands, and petals instead of hair."

"I was so scared and alone. I was just a kid. I didn't know what to do. I called out for someone to help me, but nobody came. That is until Dad found me. I told him I was his son and he cried. But... something was wrong with me. I knew deep down that I was hurting him more by telling him who I was. I wasn't myself. I was wrong. So, I hid. I didn't want my old name to be associated with me. I wanted my name to belong to a good, innocent kid, not an evil, broken flower. So I changed my name to Flowey. I was never good at names. I blame my dad for that."

"I understand, though, what it is like. I tried so hard not to be associated to the person I used to be. I'm different. I'm evil. No one should want to be around me." He left the words ringing throughout the cool night air until he finally ended the story. "But you're still here."

Sonic looked at the flower with a growing sense of pity. This kid had his life in front of him, only for unfortunate circumstances to come and force him to be a flower. It seemed as though they were sort of birds of a feather. Still, it seemed the flower needed comforting.

"Hey. I don't think you're evil. You have been helpful so far and you're my friend," Sonic said, trying to reassure the golden flower.

"You don't know the full truth, though. If you did, you would've left me in Eggman's prison and rebuilt the planet without me."

"You weren't yourself when you did... well, whatever you did," Sonic countered.

"Well, who says I won't do it again. I hurt people even when I don't mean to."

"Well, you are helping people now, so you aren't exactly hurting anyone."

Silence. Sonic continued to walk at a steady pace towards the university. Though his companion seemed more concerned as to how Sonic would treat him if he found out the truth, he was more concerned about Flowey's personal well-being.

"Look, Sonic. I need to tell you something that made me this way," Flowey finally admitted. "The reason why I might seem brash, rude, or just plain awful is because... I don't have a SOUL."

"What?" Sonic said in shock.

"That's what I have wanted to tell you for a while now. I can't feel anything towards anyone. I can't feel love or friendship," Flowey continued, sadly. "The truth is, it takes all of my memories to keep me from going back to the way I was."

Sonic stayed silent for a while. How could he turn this around? There had to be something that could make this conversation uplifting. Where was the hope? Then, he thought of it.

"Well, if you can't feel anything towards anybody, why are you here with me?" Sonic asked in his husky voice. Flowey' eyes seemed to widen and lose focus. "C'mon. Let's go into the university."

"Ok."

* * *

The only light came from lava below him. Flowey gasped at the sight as the werehog landed swiftly on a giant piece of rock floating on the lava. Then, a tremor. Unlike the surface, the tremors were like waves, tossing the rock Sonic and Flowey were on. As they tried to keep their balance, a giant creature rose up from the depths, hidden from sight by the darkness. Light only came from its two eyes, dark and purple. Sonic growled as he put up his fists, ready to attack. Flowey, on the other hand, shivered with fear. He looked to Sonic, and then to the giant behemoth before them.

The creature's eyes widened and Sonic gasped. Flowey watched in horror as Sonic writhed until with a cry, purple light came out of him, going towards the creature. Flowey looked towards the monster, who now had giant eyes appearing underneath the initial two. He looked to Sonic, who was losing consciousness and was now in his normal form.

"Run... Flowey..." Then, he fell to the ground. The flower shivered with fear before he heard the steps of someone approaching him. He kept his head lowered as he realized with horror who was in front of him. However, there was also a sense of calmness. He was relieved for some reason. Reasons that were far beyond him. A giggle escaped her lips upon seeing the hedgehog unconscious. Then, she turned to Flowey.

"You're still my best friend, y'know," Chara said in a cold, unfeeling voice. "Unfortunately, you brought him here. You betrayed me!"

He flinched as he heard the sound of a knife coming out of its sheath. "Now's your last chance. Sonic's life is fading. It's either him or me!"

This time, when he heard the knife, he didn't flinch. He felt calm. This wasn't his enemy. This was his friend who knew what was good for him. Like a good friend, she gave him an intervention. He looked back at Sonic's body. What he had thought was friendship towards Sonic was gone. Now he knew the truth. The darkness Sonic harbored was a part of Chara. He only stayed with him because Chara was a part of him. Now that Chara was back, however...

Flowey turned back to Chara, looked at her red eyes, and smiled. "He was never my friend. You are and always have been my best friend."

Chara's smile grew and with a slash of her knife, the deed was done. Now, it was just Flowey and her. She kneeled beside Flowey, the malevolent grin still on her face. Then, she extended her hand for Flowey to take. "I knew you would always be there for me. Why don't we make the world PAY for what they did to us?"

"That's a wonderful idea," he replied before placing a petal on her hand. Immediately, he was surrounded in darkness and once the darkness faded, he was in his true form. The same form he had been in when Frisk had fought him. He didn't need family. He didn't need any more friends. He was the absolute god of hyperdeath! He only needed Chara. Then, with a grin, the two best friends turned towards the monster and unleashed the power of Dark Gaia.

* * *

Flowey returned to reality with a gasp. The shadows and darkness vanished from his vision and a dull headache assaulted his head, which was odd because flowers never got headaches. He was on Sonic's shoulder and they were walking out of the University. Apparently, the next temple was in Chun-nan. However, when Flowey found his vision fading, he dismissed it to lack of sleep. He was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Sonic's gruff voice asked, causing Flowey to let out a startled noise. The flower panted, trying to figure out what was real or not. The vision seemed so real. Why was that? Flowey's mind finally decided to work and he realized in horror what the vision was.

It was an alternate ending. Another timeline. A way this timeline could go. What he had seen was a choice he would have to make in the future, and so far, it didn't look good. How could he tell Sonic what he had seen? It would be creepy and awkward to say he saw Sonic die because of him.

"I-it was nothing. Just a bad dream," Flowey finally replied. Sonic didn't seem to buy it, but there seemed to be no use pressing it. They continued to walk through the quiet streets... or at least, that's what the streets were supposed to sound like.

"It sounds like a party," Sonic commented as they approached the lights. What they saw was unbelievable. A small group of people were dancing. Flowey sighed in frustration when he noticed a short, stout skeleton in a blue jacket downing ketchup like there was no tomorrow. What caught Sonic's eye, however, was the fact that Amy was among them but not a willing participant.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" Amy shouted as she was spun around again and again by a tall man.

"C'mon, babe! Let's dance the night away!" The man replied, clearly not listening to Amy's unhappy tone.

"Ack! Help!" Amy cried out in distress. That's when Flowey noticed something peculiar. Whenever he squinted his eyes, he saw darkness surrounding the dancers. He felt the influence of Dark Gaia. It was hard to explain. He just... knew. All of them, including Sans. Apparently, Dark Gaia's influence made people apathetic as well as depressed.

"All of them except for Amy is under Dark Gaia's influence," Flowey whispered to Sonic.

"We have to help them!" Sonic responded, with Flowey nodding in agreement. The werehog walked towards the dancers slowly but confidently before stopping at a distance where they could see him clearly in the light. Then, he knelt down and allowed Flowey the chance to plant himself in the ground, ready to fight.

"Hey, idiots!" Flowey called out as a taunt. This immediately caused the dancers and Sans to stop and look at the duo. "Y'know what's better than dancing? Fighting!"

"Let go of Amy and the others, Dark Gaia!" Sonic commanded, growling a little from his voice. Nothing happened for a good long while until Sans pushed through the crowd. Flowey tensed up upon seeing the skeleton. Sans' eyes were dark, with no signs of light in the eye sockets to act as eyes or threats. They were just dark and lifeless. Finally, Sans was in front of the crowd, staring down at Flowey and Sonic.

"Please, let's not do this again, smiley," Flowey pleaded. Unfortunately, his pleas fell upon Dark Gaia's ears, who is cruel but not deaf. A smile appeared on Sans' face as the rest of the possessed people started to faint, darkness swirling around them. Then, all at once, the darkness started to surround Sans. What happened seemed oddly familiar and once the duo recognized where it came from, it left them stiff. It was just like the transformation Sonic went through each night. Sans seemed to writhe a bit as the darkness surrounded him. Once the darkness fell away, the horrors of the transformation became clear.

It was as if Sans had been turned into a black liquid mush and then shaped again into his old skeleton shape. The only things that remained relatively untouched was the permanent grin on his face and his left eye. His left eye, though covered in black liquid, glowed with a light blue light. It chilled Flowey to his core, since he had seen it often whenever he had a bad time. On his back was four tentacles that moved on their own accord. Sans was truly a...

"Nightmare..." Flowey murmured in fear.

 _ **NIGHTMARE SANS (Sorry. It was too similar. I had to make the reference.)**_

In a swift motion, the nightmare snapped his fingers as a giant skull like a dragon's formed, its mouth aimed at the duo. Then, it seemed as though dark energy was forming in the skull's mouth as it opened its mouth slowly. Before Sonic could process what has happening, the skull fired a beam of dark energy towards him.

"Woah!" Sonic exclaimed as he braced himself for impact. Luckily, Flowey knew this attack well and used his vines and rapidly growing plant matter to form a shield that did the trick, but also was being blasted to pieces slowly. It also seemed to hurt the flower, as he flinched. Sonic, upon seeing his friend in pain, moved out of the Gaster Blaster's blast.

In this moment, Sonic ran on all fours towards the skeleton. With a clawed hand, he tried to strike Sans, only to not hit anything. The skeleton had teleported beyond reach with a sly smirk.

"If we split up, we might have a chance of beating ol' smiley trashbag!" Flowey suggested. The werehog nodded as he helped Flowey untangle his vines around his arm while also running. Finally, the flower fell to the ground and imbedded himself into the ground.

Sans stretched out an arm in front of him as bones materialized behind him. They flew straight towards the werehog as he ran from place to place. The last bone might've hit Sonic if it weren't for the fact Flowey had created a vine and caught the bone to stop it from hitting its mark. With as much strength as the flower could muster, he used his vine to throw the bone back at the skeleton. Sans' eyes widened in curiosity, rather than fear as he snapped the bone out of existence the last minute. Then, he looked behind him at Flowey.

Flowey gulped as the skeleton summoned sharpened bones with his hands and readied to throw them at him. To the flower's dismay, Sans was not blind to Sonic. As Sonic started to run towards the skeleton in this moment, one of the tentacles on his back lifted up walls of bones that Sonic had no hope of running through. Unfortunately, Flowey was unable to help the situation since at that same moment, Sans started to throw bones at the flower. Flowey used his friendliness pellets as much as he could and used his own vines as a last resort.

Sonic continued to run towards the wall of bones. Then, at the last minute, he leaped into the air like a wild animal. As he started to clear the obstacle, one of Sans' hands snapped his fingers and a Gaster Blaster formed right above the skeleton at the same level as the werehog was. However, as it started to charge up, in a moment of clear thinking, Sonic launched his arm towards the blaster.

The momentum of the punch broke the blaster in half, making it unable to shoot at him. Sonic was about to land on top of the skeleton when Sans teleported out of the way, causing the werehog to land flat on his stomach. Luckily, that meant Flowey was no longer being attacked and was able to help Sonic back up on his two legs. The duo turned towards the corrupted skeleton as Sans chuckled.

With a flick of his hand, he flung Flowey towards the wall. The flower was then held in place by light blue bones, causing him to groan in frustration.

"why do you try anymore? i gave up years ago," Sans said, finally speaking as he used the same power he used on Flowey, but this time, on Sonic. "for your sake, i hope this is quick."

Sonic was pinned against the wall, unable to move, as a giant Gaster Blaster appeared in front of him and charged up. The werehog struggled to try and escape but to no avail. He closed his eyes to embrace the impact.

"SANS! WAIT!" Sonic's eyes flashed open as Frisk ran in front of him, her eyes opened in a determined look. Her eyes glowed red as she ran in front of the Gaster Blaster. Before Sonic could warn her, the Blaster fired.

That's when another Gaster Blaster formed. However, instead of aiming at Sonic, it aimed at the firing Gaster Blaster. The other Gaster Blaster fired, blocking the previous blast. Then, the two skulls disappeared, revealing the skeleton.

The darkness that surrounded Sans was gone, turning into purple mist and disappearing. In front of them, the skeleton's eyes were dark, this time out of worry, his hand outstretched. With a relieved sigh, he brought his arm down, closed his eyes, and opened them, revealing two lights suspended in his eye sockets.

He looked at Frisk sadly. "sorry, kid. i dunno what came over me, but i was about to blast you."

"It's okay, Sans. You were possessed. Do you mind letting go of Sonic and Flowey, please?" Frisk asked.

Sans sighed again. "sure, kid." Almost immediately, the blue bones retreated and the duo were able to move again. Sonic was quick to go over towards the fainted crowd and Amy. However, Flowey stayed.

Then, Sans glared at Flowey, who was still recovering from the impact. "what're you doing here, you miserable weed?"

"Look, Smiley. Sonic and I are trying to fix the world!" Flowey countered. "You're welcome."

Sans snapped his fingers and using his finger, caused Flowey to float over towards him. Flowey yelped as he approached the skeleton. "i'm warning you, weed. if i ever see any funny business, there won't be anything left of you to put together, UNDERSTAND?"

Flowey nodded slowly, before he fell down onto the ground. "good talk. now, if you don't mind, frisk, i think it's time for a nap. want to join?" Frisk nodded happily as Sans led the small girl back into the house. Flowey shivered a little before going next to Sonic.

"Wh-what happened?" One of the first conscious said, trying to recall what had left him unconscious on the ground. Sonic stood next to Amy, who was just as unconscious as the others, before he picked her up and stood her on her two legs. She started to stir right as Flowey appeared next to Sonic, quickly wrapping his vines around Sonic's arm.

Amy, a little dazed, turned around to see who had picked her up. She paused for a bit as the two looked at each other, before Sonic ran off, Flowey letting out a shout from how unprepared he was for the dash. As the sun rose, Amy's eyes widened.

"Was that... Sonic?" She asked no one in particular. Luckily, a certain professor was there to answer her question.

"Ah! I see Sonic and his companion has once again cleared the darkness from this place. Things should get quieter now," Professor Pickle concluded as Amy rushed up to him.

"That's nice, Professor Pickle. Do you mind telling me what happened to Sonic?" She asked as she led him by the hand into the university, wanting to hear story as the sun rose.


End file.
